Jade potter the demon hunter
by ive-got-2-many-ideas
Summary: HPxdevil may cry crossover.Jade potter femharry is rescued and adopted at a young age by nero&kyrie. How will the wizarding world react to a butt-kicking, sword/gun weilding demon hunter? rated for gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

Nero was walking down a street in Surrey. Apparently there had been a lot of demon activity in the area lately, he could see why. There was a large source of magical energy somewhere in the area, for some reason he couldn't pinpoint it though. It's aura was constantly flickering on and off, preventing him from pinpointing it.  
He sighed. Suddenly he spun around and viciously kicked a nearby bench. "Goddamit, how much longer until I find the stupid artifact! If this keeps up I swear my hair will turn black!" He snarled, extremely fed up with how the artifacts aura was just wouldn't stop flickering on and off! Something no demon artifact should be able to do.

"CRACK"

A branch broke somewhere behind him. He turned around, whipping out blue rose, cocking the gun he pointed it in the direction of where the noise had come from. He raised a slender eyebrow slowly. "Must be my lucky day, my anger management crew has just arrived." A large group of scarecrows were slowly limping out of the forest, intent on blood. He looked around. The street was empty. Good. Civilians would have just gotten in the way of the fight.

He dashed into the crowd, disappearing for a second before reappearing in the middle of the demons, standing on the shoulders of two scarecrows, gun now in its holster and replaced by red queen, slung lazily over one shoulder. He stared down at them, as if they weren't worth enough to lick the dirt off his shoes. " Die." he whispered, suddenly, four demons heads had been cut off. The demons worked themselves into a frenzy, driven by the scent of blood. He grinned savagely , his blade spinning and twisting in his hands as he effortlessly sliced through the demons, leaving nothing but carnage and destruction behind him as he five minutes he had destroyed the entire pack, which had been about thirty-five.

Once the short but intense battle had been finished, Nero sighed. It was becoming a habit of his. The flickering aura of the demon artifact had returned. He ran in the direction it came from. Maybe this time he could find it!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

His mad dash was interrupted by a large explosion about two blocks away, he dove behind a bush on the side of the road as a large hunk of he-didn't-know-what flew in his direction. "Wait, was that a door that just went buy?"he thought as he cautiously rose from his hiding spot and slowly walked towards the blast site." I'd bet Lady a hundred proud souls that the artifact at least played a part in that explosion." he spat.

He arrived at the blast site and looked around, carefully searching for anything even remotely suspicious.

He froze.

He heard muffled sobs coming from the remains of the staircase that had led upstairs. Nero ran over, afraid that someone was trapped under the wreckage and possibly injured from the blast.

"What the he-" he said as he yanked a large chunk of wall away from where he had heard the sobs coming from. As he tossed the wall over his shoulder effortlessly with his devil bringer, his blood ran cold.

"Allow me to rephrase that,What. the. fuck"

-

Staring back at him with was a pathetically skinny and injured girl. And she was chained to the wall.

"I am soooooooooooooo going to need a beer after this."

* * *

Well? what do you think?  
I could use all the advice and reviews i can get, so review(insert puppy dog eyes)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not putting a disclaimer in my last chapter. I forgot, anyway, I do not own harry potter or devil may cry. I wish I did though.

chapter 2-new charge --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

recap: "Allow me to rephrase that,What. the. fuck"

-

Staring back at him with was a pathetically skinny and injured girl. And she was chained to the wall.

* * *

"I am soooooooooooooo going to need a beer after this" he muttered.

The girl looked up at him quickly. He flinched, those eyes of hers didn't belong on a girl her age. They were dull and lifeless. They spoke volumes of how she'd obviously seen the darker half of humanity and how she'd lived through it.

"Hey, i'm not here to hurt you okay?Give me a sec,I'll get you out of those chains."She simply continued to stare at him blankly, remaining motionless as tears streaked down her face.

He took out blue rose and aimed it at the chain that attached the shackle around her ankle to the wall.(or what remained of it anyway.)Nero paused, then took off his jacket handing it to her. At her confused look he said "There'll be sparks, so I want you to cover up k? She nodded, swiftly covering herself up until only her right ankle showed.

Nero crouched down and aimed his gun at the chain.

BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The enchanted bullet easily cut through the thick chain, severing it in half and sending out a shower of sparks. He was glad he gave her his jacket. "It's safe to come out now." he said. She slowly lowered the coat so it only covered her from the waist down.

"What's your name kid?" He asked. She looked at him carefully, he got the feeling that she was weighing her options and trying to see if he was a threat. He mentally winced, kids shouldn't have to know how to do that, they shouldn't _need_ to know how. Then slowly in a low, obviously unused voice she said " Jade Potter." He grinned roguishly "Well Jade, my name's-" He was cut off as Jade reached up and put her hand on his cheek.

" You are Nero. You are here for a....demon artifact?" She stated. Nero looked at her in shock. How had she known?!! This was bad, was she a demon in disguise? An enemy? How had he fallen into this trap? He hadn't sensed any demonic auras! His mind raced, trying to figure out how she'd known while at the same time swearing like crazy.

She smiled softly, it would have fooled a lot of people, but it didn't fool him. This girl was emotionless. though she smiled, and it reached her eyes, her eyes were empty, devoid of any and all emotions. " Jade isn't usually like myself. I pushed her into the back of our mind, she is very...unstable. At the moment. I have no name, and no, I don't take control often. In fact, this is the first time I've done it. After the explosion she created I took control so she wouldn't go insane, she is sleeping now."

He looked at her gaping. His brow furrowed. The ability she described using and after effects were exactly like those of the demon artifact Trish had sent him after, it was called the "demons mind". It allowed its wielder to read minds from as far away as across the world if they wanted to, as long as they knew the persons name and appearance they could do it. It also allowed them to reply to the persons thoughts in their mind, an ability known as mind-speaking. It pretty much let them use any mind ability that came to mind. Making things explode from the pressure of their mental powers was one of them, and pretty much any user of the mind that Nero had heard of had gone insane from the strain of using that attack. It was a last resort. it was a miracle that all the young girl had done was create a contained explosion when she had lost control, and not destroy the entire town!

She looked up at him, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Shit." he realized. "You were listening in on my thoughts weren't you?" he thought. She smiled emotionlessly. "I was." She replied in his mind. Her voice had an odd over lapping quality when she mind-spoke, like another person was repeating what she said a split-second after her. "So what will you do now?" she asked. "Take the artifact and put it in a safe vault." he replied. She chuckled humorlessly. "You can't."

"Why?" She stood up to her full height, barely coming up to below his chest before tilting her head back and looked at him down her nose like an aristocrat would look at a commoner, mindless of her wounds. She was judging him again he realized. "Because unlike the previous users of the mind,I've accepted her as my true master. We have fully merged, I AM the demon mind, as is she now, and you would not lock us up anyway. Your heart is to kind for that, unfortunately those of her relatives on the other hand, Their thoughts are some of the most unsavory thoughts I've ever seen." she stated, as if it were a fact." Besides, we're used to escaping locks. Her _relatives_ used them quite often to try and contain her _freakishness."_her voice ended in a harsh sneer that dripped with sarcasm and bitter emotions, as she then flipped her long waist-length curly black hair over her shoulder in an _'I'm-too-good-for-you'_ gesture.

Nero stood dumbfounded for a second before he thought softly. _"Damn kid, you've been through hell. And the mind accepts you fully? As far as I know it's never done that."_

He stood swiftly and engulfed her in a hug, he understood that she needed someone to be there for her, both sides of her. "You can let Jade have control, I'll protect her, I swear on my gun and sword." he swore. The girl looked at him, then nodded. "Very well." she closed her eyes, and when she opened them, Jade was in control.

She froze up in his arms, unused to this sort of contact, and nearly hyperventilating for a minute. But, in this strangers arms she realized she felt...

_"safe"_

Safety was something she had not felt unless alone in her cupboard and hidden deep in her mind scape with the demonic mind comforting her as best it could, and the emotion had always been so faint, and even then, it was nothing compared to how she felt now, She felt it fully, like she could trust him with her life should the need arrive. Something deep inside her said he would protect her,that he would help her out no matter what. she hesitantly relaxed into the hug. He continued, "you're friend was right. I can't put you in a safe with the other artifacts and weapons. But I need to take you somewhere safe, where you'll be able to train your abilities, otherwise you might blow up an entire town, besides, everyone needs a home." She looked up at him shocked. "What do you mean?"

He grinned, "What I mean is that I'm offering you a home. My girlfriend can't have kids, and she's always wanted one. Besides, if I don't take you in you'll get stuck with Dante or one of the girls. _eughhh._" he shuddered.

Off in the distance sirens began to wail.

"So what do ya say girlie?" he said, holding her at arms distance for a second. She looked at him, determination absolutely oozing from her every pore suddenly. "Okay." She smiled softly. "Anything's better then this place."

Nero grinned. "Then lets go before the cops arrive girlie." She glared at him. "My _name_ is Jade." she hissed, leveling a glare at him. "Use it." He just grinned wider. "Whatever you say girlie!" He could defiantly see why Dante loved calling him kid. It was FUN teasing people!

He grabbed his jacket off the nearby ground and donned it before quickly scooping her up bridal style. As much as she put up an indifferent face about the extent of her wounds, he could tell it had been a struggle for her to even stand, and this way their was the least amount of pressure on her injuries. She struggled for a minute before giving up and with a sigh.

As he ran towards his make-shift camp she buried herself deeper into his chest, content and warm, as she quickly fell asleep to the rhythm of his footsteps.

When they arrived at his camp(his motorcycle, a fire pit, and a sleeping bag on the back of the bike.) it had all been cleaned up before he had left earlier, in case he had to make a quick getaway for some reason, which he was now glad for doing, as it made it so he didn't have to wake the slumbering girl up. "Some sleep will do her good." He thought to himself. "She'll heal faster and today _must've_ worn the poor girl out."

He rummaged through his pocket, holding her with only his devil bringer for a second before pulling out a medium sized green star. _" This'll at least hold her 'till we get to the safe-house._" he thought, pressing the star to her chest and watched it sink in causing her to glow green for a second before her wounds quickly scabbed over.

He then swung one leg over the bike to straddle it. He carefully shifted Jade so she was also straddling the bike with her back to his chest. He grabbed both handlebars, revving the bike. He gave Jade a quick glance as he spun the motorcycle around and out towards the road. She hadn't stirred in the slightest. He breathed a quick sigh of relief. As long as they didn't meet any demons on the way to Dante's shop, she'd most likely sleep through most of the trip. Suddenly an ominous thought struck him.

"How the fuck was he supposed to explain why he had a little kid with him to Kyrie??!!"

* * *

There's a little review button there for a reason. (hint,hint.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own dmc or harry potter.  
this story will differ slightly from both series so don't get mad over the little changes

* * *

"talking"  
_"thinking"  
_**"sound effects"**

* * *

As long as they didn't meet any demons on the way to Dante's shop, she'd most likely sleep through most of the trip. Suddenly an ominous thought struck him.

"How the fuck was he supposed to explain why he had a little kid with him to Kyrie??!!"

-  
Chapter 3-New home

Nero was currently on his motorcycle with Jade heading towards Trish's house where she and Kyrie were located. Trish had been the one to make him take the job for her so she could go on a spa day. (lazy old hag)She had managed to by pulling out some old blackmail she had on him and under the threat of Dante finding out, he had accepted the job.

* * *

flashback: _The phone in Nero's shop was ringing loudly. he picked it up and said "Devil may cry Fortuna branch"  
"Got a job for ya Nero!" It was sighed"Depends on the job."he answered._

_"There's a rumor going round that a demon artifact is currently hidden in Little Whinning, England." She purred."And you're taking the job whether you want to or chirped." He sighed deeply. " Trish, I'm on vacation remember? And just how would you make me do it?" A second later he got the impression that she was smiling. And not in the nice way. "Well if you don't want those pictures of you sleeping with a teddy bear to accidentally find their way into Dante's hands, I suggest you take the job so I can go have a spa day. Heaven knows I need one!" She said in a sing-song voice._

_"Trish! You- this isn't-graagh!!!! Fine, I'll take the stupid job! Just don't You dare show those pictures to Dante"_

_And that's how he got roped into the mission._

* * *

He felt Jade slowly begin to stir against his chest. "hu-huh? Wh-yawn-where am I?" She muttered sleepily as she woke up. She looked around, slowly recalling the events of the previous night.

-blowing up the house

-the demonic mind taking over

-Nero saving her

-running away

-falling asleep

She slowly looked around, She was on a motorcycle and covered by a coat with the arms tucked behind her so it wouldn't fly off. She recognized it as the coat belonging to the man who saved her last night." Nero." She reminded herself mentally."His name is Nero, not man or stranger."She heard a deep rumble from behind her. "Finally awake huh girlie?" He chuckled. She blushed, then burrowed back slightly, relishing in the feeling of being safe, unsure of how long it would last.

"Nero?" She said hoarsely, her throat sore and her lips were horribly cracked and he wordlessly dug a canteen out of a bag attached to the side of the dark navy bike and handed it to her. "drink first." he commanded. She shakily took the canteen from him and drank deeply, wincing from the feeling of the newly scabbing marks on her back cracking which sent rivulets of blood down her back. "Ah, shit. Now your bleeding again dammit!" Nero said. He quickly pulled over to the side of the road and kicked out the kickstand hopping off.

"C'mon, lets get you bandaged up." Nero sighed. She carefully swung a leg over the side of the motorcycle so she faced away from him, giving him easier access to her back. He grabbed a first aid kit from a bag attached to the back of the bike. As he turned back to examine the wounds, he couldn't hide the wince of sympathy that appeared on his face.

Last night the dim light had hidden the extent of her injuries, but now in the light of the rising sun it was obvious how bad they were. Her back was covered in angry red crisscrossing lines that were bleeding quite badly now. He let out a slow, deliberate breath. "Your relatives?" he murmured, bandaging the wounds. She grunted in acknowledgment, wincing slightly.

As he bandaged her back carefully, Jade was nervously fiddling with her shirt that she clutched to her chest. He paused, "Is something wrong? Did I put the bandages on too tightly or something?"he asked. Jade jumped slightly. "h-huh? Ah! N-no nothing's wrong!" she stammered. He hummed, clearly not believing her.

"D-did you mean it?" she whispered. He looked up. "mean what?" he asked. " Last night. About taking me in I mean. You weren't just saying it to make me feel better, were you?''she asked. He sighed, "Yeah, I meant it. Kyrie's wanted a kid for a while and you need a place to stay and train to control your powers. Besides, there's just something about you that says you're going to be powerful."

Her shoulders shook, and Nero had barely five seconds before she turned and flung her arms around his waist, sobbing into his shoulder, careless of her wounds.

He was startled when she did this, _" I keep forgetting how her emotions are all over the place. I just practically kidnapped her from a blown up house(which she did) and her relatives, and the way she talked about them and these injuries it's safe to say they were abusive." _he thought, relaxing slightly before cautiously wrapping his arms around her.

"They were." a voice sniffled from his shoulders. He sighed."You read my mind again, didn't you?" She nodded into his shoulder." 'M s'rry" she mumbled, burrowing deeper. He smiled softly. " Try not to okay? It's a lot like eavesdropping, so you shouldn't do it unless you need to." She nodded into his shoulder. "Good. Now lets finish bandaging your back and head off to Trish's place. That's where me and Kyrie have been staying. After that we'll head off to Fortuna, that's where we live."

"Can I read your mind quick? It'll take less time then you actually explaining Trish and that Fortuna place." He nodded quickly, going back to work on bandaging her back. He felt a slight pressure in his head. _"Probably an effect of her reading my mind."_ he thought. _"Yep."_ a feminine double voice thought back, answering his question.

"So what's gonna happen?"she whispered. "I mean, will Kyrie be alright with me? What'll the other...um...what did you call them again? Oh, _hunters_ think of me? Will I just be a weapon because of my abilities?" He stroked her side soothingly, she was honestly worried about what the others would think about her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Kyrie'll be fine with you. She's always been saying we need to adopt a kid so I'm sure she'll adore you. The girls are gonna love having you around, though I warn you, Lady will probably use you as a mannequin for a while and take you on a _**lot**_ of shopping trips. Trish'll probably just fuss over you a bunch and as for the guys there's only me an' Dante. I'm not sure how he'll react to me bringing a kid in, but I know he's gotta soft spot for kids(though he'll always deny it.) so he'll prob'ly be good and I am certain that you will be learning how to control your powers, so yeah, you'll be hunting plenty of demons, but you will not become a weapon for the company, I won't let it happen, got it girlie?" Jade nodded before pausing, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "My name isn't girlie god dammit!!!!!" she snarled. Nero raised an eyebrow. " Okay, for a six year old, you know a lot of words, and some you shouldn't know." he said crossing his arms.

Her hands flew to her mouth, her eyes widening significantly. "S-s-sorry! I didn't mean to! I really, really, didn't mean it!" Nero raised a hand in a 'stop' gesture quickly before she could start babbling. "It's okay, You'll end up hearing a lot worse soon when we get home. But seriously, you talk like you're fourteen, but your six. Why?" he asked.

Jade's cheeks turned a deep red in embarrassment. "I've read a lot of minds over the years so I think a lot like an adult and my _family_ never really watched their language around me either. And for your information I am seven years old, not six." her voice started out in an embarrassed tone, but when she said the last sentence she practically humph-ed it to Nero's amusement.

"Well that explains some things. Anyway, I'm all done fixing up your back, so lets get going, we've got a bit of a drive ahead of us before we get to Trish's place." Jade nodded, quickly turning so she was fully on the bike. Nero got on behind her grabbing the handlebars and trapping her between his arms. All that she wore was the bandages that covered her like a shirt and a pair of oversized, smelly, ripped and torn sweatpants.

" We're getting you a new wardrobe when we get there." he growled. Jade smiled." Didn't you say Lady would do that regardless?" Nero paused."Point taken. Well, 'till then you can wear my coat. That good?"

Jade smiled and nodded. Nero shrugged his coat off and she quickly put it on."You ready to go now?" When he got a nod of affirmation he continued."Right then, lets get going! We got a bit of a ride ahead!"

And with that they were off, for one heading home after a long job and for the other heading to a new life.

* * *

**review !!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own dmc or harry potter

this story will differ slightly from both series so dont get mad over the little changes and sorry for how long it took to get up, I got writers block.

warning: bad language ahead

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
recap:

_" We're getting you a new wardrobe when we get there." he growled. Jade smiled." Didn't you say Lady would do that regardless?" Nero paused."Point taken. Well, 'till then you can wear my coat. That good?"_

_Jade smiled and nodded. Nero shrugged his coat off and she quickly put it on."You ready to go now?" When he got a nod of affirmation he continued."Right then, lets get going! We got a bit of a ride ahead!"_

_And with that they were off, for one heading home after a long job and for the other heading to a new life._

* * *

chapter 4: 2 years later- Jade is 9

* * *

All was quiet. The sun rose swiftly, shining brightly upon Fortuna city. Inside a simply furnished house, our soon-to-be heroine of the wizarding world was sound asleep on a large futon,about four different blankets covering her, or was it five?

When Jade had first come to Nero and Kyrie's house she had been given the entire attic as a bedroom because the house only had one _real_ bedroom. The attic was quite spacious and had been renovated to Kyrie's specifications ( in other words a complete overhaul). The floor was a rectangle, and the walls sloped up to form a triangle on either southern wall and northern wall. The southern wall was split down the middle, one side was entirely made of glass, split into rectangles by thin pieces of metal while the other half was a simple dark green wall. The other walls were painted a lighter, white-green color.

The futon Jade slept on(she always found futons more comfortable then beds for some reason.) was crammed Against the dark green walls corner with a small bedside table beside it. She had a mahogany dresser, a full length old fashioned mirror with a mahogany stand in the shape of vines that curled around the entire mirror delicately. The rest of her space was cluttered with various weapons and clothes. Most of her walls were covered in various sketches, paintings, and notes on numerous subjects haphazardly placed and unorganized.

**"beep, beep, beep, be-**THUNK!!!"

Our young main character was roused from her peaceful slumber by a very stupid alarm clock that she knew that if her father(which is what she now called Nero) hadn't bought her an industrial strength one, would have been smashed many times over. "Stupid shit eating alarm." She growled grumpily, wiggling out of her "nest" as her surrogate uncle Dante called her bed, due to how her blankets all ended up in a sort of nest shape during the night from her constant tossing and turning.

She shook out her long curly black hair that fell to her waist in ringlets and groped for her contacts. Once they were on she wobbily stood up and walked forward, She pulled off her nightgown and summoned her clothes with a small amount of telekinesis. A white T-shirt zoomed over and she lazily raised her hands as she mentally pulled it on along with a pair of loose jeans.

The reason she could use her abilities so easily was simple. Nero had made good on his promise to help her control her abilities. She could now use her telekinis at an almost subconscious level, She had almost mastered her ability to block others thoughts, she still had trouble with it sometimes though.

She was also much more emotionally stable then when Nero had found her. Over the past two years Kyrie had helped her get back in touch with her feelings that she often shoved into the back of her mind, but she would still go back in her shell if she was dealing with unknowns. Like if she was meeting a possibly hostile person or in a new place.

Her hair braided itself as she stumbled down the ladder that connected her room to the second level before walking down the stairs in a slightly more conscious version of sleepwalking.

"_Cofffffffeeeeeeee." _she groaned as she entered the kitchen in a lethargic attempt at finding the drink of the god(s). Her mother was at the stove making breakfast and instead of talking simply pointed at a HUGE mug filled to the brim with coffee and nothing added. Kyrie knew from experience that like her boyfriend, Jade was practically brain-dead until she'd had a BIG cup of coffee(black), and breakfast.

About 10 minutes after she had started eating Nero stumbled in through the door.

"DAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!" She shouted happily, her sleepiness disappearing. He had been off hunting in Sicily for a nasty demon that had a habit of killing any humans it found for the past week. "Stupid informant was a fucking moron!! I got told that it was only a C class demon but noooooooooo, it was an A class!!!!" He snarled.

Jade winced. "Ouchies."

Demon hunters organized demons in 5 classes. D,C,B,A, and S. D being the weakest and S being the demon lords. Nero was a high A low S class hunter, even though Jade was still training to become a legal demon hunter(as in the government would pay her too, and not just bounties from the client or town) she was classed as a low A because of her abilities, but when she got her liscence it would probably go up.

They chatted for a while before Nero glanced at the clock. "Say, Don't you have school today girlie?" He asked using her pet name. Dante had tried calling her that once and found out the hard way that only Nero got away with calling her that.

Jade's eyes shot up to the clock on the wall. "SSSSHHHHHIIIITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She jumped out of her chair and dashed towards the front door, grabbing her backpack as she ran.

Kyrie shouted "You forgot your shoes!" just as Jade grabbed the door handle. "Dammit!" "watch your language!" Kyrie shouted. Jade threw her shoes on and dashed out the door. It would have been good practice for her teleporting but she didn't want to risk re-appearing in a wall or something, she still didn't quite have the hang of it.

"If I run I can just make it." she muttered to herself as she ran down the street.

* * *

** 6.5 hours of evil school later**

Jade was walking through one of the large forests that surrounded Fortuna, she had her large messenger bag slung over one shoulder. It was brown with a large rose embroidered into its left bottom corner with all of her school junk in it.

Something was calling her here, but she didn't know what. All she knew was that her powers were going nuts the closer she got to the area. She had her gun out held slightly in front of her for safety. It was a smith and Wesson 500 handgun. It was the biggest type of handgun you could buy and it suited Jade perfectly. It was a plain dark gray color with a matte finish on the handle for grip. It weighed about 5 pounds and from the tip of the barrel to the butt it was 18 inches long. Which was about as long as her forearm. She always kept it on her person at all times.

She heard the distinctive sounds of a fight against demons from behind a group of trees. She cautiously looked out through the folisge to see someone fighting a group of demons, the person turned around revealing......

* * *

**NOTICE: I AM HAVING A POLL ON WHO SHE FINDS IN THE FOREST! PLEASE VOTE!**


	5. Chapter 5

chap.5- oh fuck

recap:_She heard the distinctive sounds of a fight against demons from behind a group of trees. She cautiously looked out through the folisge to see someone fighting a group of demons, the person turned around revealing......

* * *

_

Dante. "_wait, back up. Why is Dante here? Last I checked he was in L.A. on a hunt._" Jade thought confusedly.(is that even a real word?) Her thoughts were cut off by the clang of the sword the man was wielding against a scarecrow demon. "_Wat a sec. Dante NEVER uses a katana and the only other silver haired guy I've ever heard of using one is Dantes brother Ver....gil..........aww fuck_."

She gulped. She knew he was waaaayyy above her current level and even Dante had had trouble beating him. "_Okay calm down Jade. It might be someone else. Yeah, that could be it. Okay just compare what you've heard about Vergil to this guy."_

mental checklist:

Katana-check  
Silver hair-check  
looks like Dante-check  
blue coat-check  
scary fast-check

Decision- OH FUCK WERE ALL SSOOOOO GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!IT'S VERGIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!RRRUUUUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!( insert chibi Jade running around like a chicken with its head cut off)

Jade turned away to go home and call Dante so they could figure out what was going on. She had gone less hen a foot away from her previous location when her chest suddenly felt like there was a clamp compressing it making it so she couldn't breathe. "_fuck! Okay, I get it. Don't leave. Stupid D.M."_ She growled out in her head.

A little fact about Jade is that the 'demons mind' is sentient and a constant pain in the butt. So she really had a little voice in the back of her head. More often then not when it wanted her to do something specific it would send physical sensations or mental images to her, taking over her body forcibly had taken a lot of energy, so this was the best it could do.

She cautiously observed the battle unfold before her.

He was amazing, she admitted to herself. He lunged and parried effortlessly in an ever moving motion, each move flowed into the next. She could see why she had always been told about how dangerous he was. What she saw wasn't just a fight, it was a dance of death. he never faltered or flinched,even when a demon got a lucky hit in.

But there were just so many. Too many. He was slowing down bit by bit. She fingered her gun biting her lip nervously then sighed. "_Vergil or the demons?_'' She thought at her other half. A picture of a demon flashed through her head. "_You seriously want me to help out a psycho?''_ She thought disbelievingly.A positive feeling came back along with memories that weren't hers.

* * *

_ flashback:_

_ 18 year old Vergil was stumbling through hell, the Yamato hanging limply at his side. He had attempted to beat Madnus(the ultimate bad guy in dmc1) and failed. Heavy bracelets on his wrists. They glowed a deep black. "**COME TO ME MY SERVANT**" a voice suddenly called. The price for loosing to Madnus had been steep, he was now a slave to the demon. The bracelets tugged him towards where his 'master' awaited. "No! I am a slave to none!" Vergil snarled to himself, yanking in the opposite direction. As he tried to disobey the spell on the bracelets they sent him a jolt of pain, continuing to electrocute him until he was unconscious._

_flashback:_

_He was destroying a town on Madnus's orders, orders he could not disobey because of the numerous enchantments that had been put on him over the years. He hacked through a line of villagers until he came across a young boy, cowering in a corner attempting to hide his sister. Vergil stood behind the two, before they could blink, he had killed them both._

_ Later he stood on a small hill over looking the town. A lone tear fell from his eyes, accompanied by an "I'm sorry."_

flashback end

_

* * *

"So he's not evil, and pretty much everything except temen-ni-gru he was forced to do?"_ positive feeling.

"Well fuck." She sighed. She looked over at the battle and frowned. "_He's hurt bad, and slowing down. Should I help him?"_ She wondered to herself.

She was promptly forced to stand up and shoot at a demon beside Vergil. He spun around and looked at her with wide eyes.

_"I wasn't talking to you dumbo!"_ She snarled at her other half, "dammit, now I've _got_ to fight these demons." She added out loud. A demon lunged at her and she promptly shot it. Vergil was still staring at her. " What the hell are you staring at??!! There's a demon 'hind you!" She screamed at him.

It seemed to shock him enough to spin around and slice the demons head off, sending a spray of blood everywhere. The two hunters(well one hunter and a soon-to-be) efficiently started slaughtering the demons, Vergil with his katana slicing them into ribbons while Jade was shooting like crazy and crushing random demons minds while darting around picking up red orbs and absorbing them for later.

"Grruuaghh!!!" She heard Vergil grunt as a demon sliced his chest open. "Shit!!! Better finish this quick!" She muttered.

Jade flipped over a demon and landed with her feet spread and her arms outstretched, her gun in her right hand pointing straight out from her body. She started glowing a bright green, darker flashes of green twirling around her like comets.

The demons stopped attacking Vergil and lumbered towards her. Jade inhaled slowly and as she did so, brought her gun to point directly at the sky. The green energy started to circle her faster and faster, quickly focusing at the point of the gun. Her eyes snapped open.

She brought the gun to point at the large mass of demons heading at her and smirked.

"See ya in hell."

She fired the gun and the energy followed the bullet, twisting and turning around it. The bullet tore through the demons effortlessly, the energy ripping up the ones that weren't in the bullets path and tearing up the ground from the sheer energy.

Vergil looked from the destruction site to the cause. Jade stood slouched over, one hand on her knee supporting her, panting harshly. As if sensing she was being watched her head snapped up to look at him. He winced, her eyes were neon green, not jade, or emerald, or any other variation, but _neon green_. That just wasn't natural.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "sorry 'bout the eyes. They'll be normal in a few minutes." He frowned, how had she known what he was thinking? "I'm basically the human version of the demons mind artifact. So I've pretty much got every psychic ability out there."

"_interesting.''_ he thought. "Why did you help me?" he asked. she stood and shrugged slightly. " 'cause sometimes I get this feeling that I have to do something, and so I usually listen to that feeling. Besides, I know you were being controlled by madnus for a really long time and everything but Temen-ni-gru wasn't done willingly."

She raked a hand through her hair and said "Besides he misses you a lot. Even though he's too stubborn to admit it."

"Who?"

"Dante of course. Who else would I be talking about?"

He gaped at her.

* * *

_Soory about how long it took to get up, schools been hell. We have two weeks to get a unique l.a. poetry proj. in and we have 21 __different types of poetry that we have to write an deffinition, a art piece, and an example that you have written. Its hell._

any way, peace out!


	6. Chapter 6

recap:She raked a hand through her hair and said "Besides he misses you a lot. Even though he's too stubborn to admit it."

_"Who?"_

_"Dante of course. Who else would I be talking about?"_

_He gaped at her.

* * *

_

chapter 6- family

"You're lying."

Jade raised an eyebrow in his direction." In case your brain is fried after all the electrocution you must've gone through in the past 12 years,  
I'm psychic. I can read his mind quicker then you can slice a demon up with your fancy sword tricks."

" Isn't E.S.P. a demonic ability only? And what was that attack you just used? I didn't recognize it." Vergil asked.

Jade sighed. "You might want to sit down. Your wounds prob'ly still hurting. I'm not gonna read your mind to know them. It's a bit rude, so if you got any just ask. But as for your second question, I don't know. I was aiming for using my gun as a foci and releasing the energy as a shockwave motion but I ended up pulling the trigger by accident and, well, you saw what happened. Bullet went **big** boom."

By the time she had finished Vergil was sitting down with one hand on the slash mark across his chest that was already half-healed. He raised an eyebrow. "Bullet went big boom? Now I know you grew up around Dante."

Jade grinned. "Well ya. He and everyone else I've grown up with are all insane to some degree. So now that that's settled, how the hell am I supposed to tell my father, Dante, Trish, AND Lady(who b.t.w. still has a grudge against you.) you're back and were totally being controlled and I'm starting to repeat stuff I already said aren't I?"

Vergil nodded. Jade chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, nervous habit, but seriously, any ideas?"

He thought for a minute and then said "Why don't you just tell them? If you use your abilities to show them, they should believe you. And I'll stay here just in case. My brother is unpredictable when it comes to me, and don't swear, you're only what, 8-9 years old?"

"So I just tell them and try not to get killed by overprotective parents/godparents/sort of family? And I live with demon hunters AND i'm almost 10 thank-you very much."

he nodded absently. "Yes. Now I know you know my name, but I don't know yours." She smiled and chirped "Jade Evangelina Potter at your service for all your demolition and wrecking needs!" He nodded again. "So Jade, don't you think you should be heading home so we can get this out of the way and I can see my brother again and he hopefully won't kill me?"

She grinned. "So you do miss him. And ya, I guess I should go get it over with or else I might lose my nerve and bail." She admited sheepishly. She ran and got her bag from behind a tree and started running off towards home. "See ya later Vergie!" She shouted. "Don't call me that!" He snarled, only to be answered by fading laughter.

_"wait a sec," _he thought._ "she didn't answer about how she got her abilities!"

* * *

_

_meanwhile-_

Jade was walking through the forest towards home mentally arguing with herself.

_" I really hope he's forgotten about where I got my powers. That's not exactly an easy question to answer to someone I barely know."_

_"But you want to tell him. He's been in similar situations to us in the past."_

_"Yeah but..."_

_"Don't deny that you feel a kinship with him. He's a lot like us. He hides behind a mask for the sake of his loved ones. And you know he's fucking smart. He wouldn't forget about something that important.  
_

_" point. I'll think about it."_

_"Good enough. now we have to talk to everyone at home."_

_"....Fuck."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Hey everyone! Sorry about my little meltdown last chapter, but stress and writers block do not mix. Anyway, some people had questions on this story's future so here are the answers;**

**hentai18ancilla-she only got her psychicness(is that a word?) the day of the explosion. thats what caused the explosion. for being paired with Vergil...hopefully.**

**Elfwyn-Thanks for the tip, i'll try to get some more on her training background soon. Don't know who she'll be paired with, maybe Vergil.**

**chm01-yes she'll go to hogwarts in couple chapters.

* * *

**

**New poll!!!!!!! Who should Jade be paired with?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Don't deny that you feel a kinship with him. He's a lot like us. He hides behind a mask for the sake of his loved ones. And you know he's fucking smart. He wouldn't forget about something that important.  
_

_" point. I'll think about it."_

_"Good enough. now we have to talk to everyone at home."_

_"....Fuck."

* * *

_

Jade got home about five minutes after she left the clearing. When she got there , a blood red motorcycle was parked out front, showing Dante had gotten back from his trip safely.

"_Well, that's going to simplify matters."_

_"You don't usually talk this much Daia." _

_"After that blast you did it managed to increase the power-flow between our consciousnesses, allowing me to talk to you instead of the primitive method I was forced to use before. And Daia? Since when do I have a name?"_

_"Well, you're a voice in my head that I know is around because of bits of demon consciousnesses that were left over when I absorbed the mind. So technically you could be counted as a separate being and therefore need a name."_

_"....You're weird. Even by human standards. _

_"Yeah, well you're just a stupid voice so shut-up."_

_

* * *

_The young, (slightly m.p.) girl entered the house cautiously.

"Mum? Dad? Dante? You 'round?" She called out. "We're in the living room dear!" Her mother called back. She cautiously entered the room to see her mom and dad on the couch and Dante on the chair, pouring over a folder. Most likely a new job Dante was trying to get Nero to do.

As soon as she entered the room, Dante's head snapped towards her and he froze. "Old man? what's wrong?" Nero frowned. Dante stood up and strode over to Jade, leaning down and taking a deep whiff of her scent.  
"....brother." He all but snarled at her.

"If you'll sit down I'll explain." She snapped.

Dante folded his arms over his chest and gave her _that_ look.

Kyrie frowned. "What's going on Dante?" She asked curiously. "She fucking smells like my brother. And she's got his fucking _fresh _blood on her! What the hell Jade." He snarled, eyes starting to turn red.

_"Shit. I better explain fast." _"I got one of those do-NOW feelings I sometimes get when something big's gonna go down and so I went to the forest and found a BIGASS group of demons fighting a guy, and he was lookin' reeeaaalllyy tired, but then I noticed it was Vergil, 'cause he looked like you just a lot blue-er and honestly, he was a shit-load faster. But anyway The D.M. made me shoot at a demon that was behind 'im and I ended up fighting them all off with him, Did I mention there were a LOT of demons? Then, (or was it before the fight) the D.M. gave me a whack-load of stuff that showed Vergil was a good guy, but had to be a baddie 'cause a'nother made him cause of a collar n' shackles he had to wear that controlled him and he couldnt stop himself and he just escaped from hell and I know he's not lying so I don't think he's got a place to stay, so can he stay here?"

She somehow managed to say it all in one go, and at the same time 'showed' them bits of the fight and what she'd seen in the flashbacks. Dante looked pissed, her mother looked horrified, and her father was shocked.

"So, you're saying Vergil never really wanted to do any of the stuff he did?" Dante asked incredulously. "Well, sorta-kinda. He had the want to do it, but Madnus Made it reeeeeeeaally come out and that's why he went so evil. But at Temen-ni-gru he broke the hold temporarily and helped you against Arkham, that's why Madnus put the shackles on him so he couldn't again." She grumbled. Dante Glared at her. She stared back at him unflinchingly, going into one of her 'emotional lock-downs' as her father called it.

Nero sighed, interrupting their starring contest. "Doesn't the fact that you're the demon's mind make it so you know pretty much every thing on human and demonic shit? OW!!(here he was hit on the back of the head by kyrie for his language.) Sorry. So you could've told us before." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Jade sighed. "Dad, I DO know all the information, but it is mostly kept in my subconscious unless I consciously need certain pieces of information. Otherwise I would end up going insane due to the massive information overload."

She spared a glance at Dante. He'd calmed down slightly at hearing that. Good.

"So what do we do? She asked softly. Dante looked down at her and said " Let's go get 'im.

* * *

AAAAAAANNNNNDDDDD done. sorry it took so long, I think this is going to end up being a slow-update story. I'm brain dead right now.


	8. author note

**Okay i'm going to answer to a couple of reviews here:**

**mika suzuran: they're not getting together for a while(as in when shes 15 or so.)**

**Edelta88: thanks for the tip. i'll try to tone it she's 9, so nothings happening. i'm not a pedo 'k?**

**ryuus2: I only asked cuz some people were asking and i want to know so i can write the story into that direction.**


	9. Chapter 9

_She spared a glance at Dante. He'd calmed down slightly at hearing that. Good._

_"So what do we do? She asked softly. Dante looked down at her and said " Let's go get 'im.

* * *

_Jade and Dante headed into the forest to find Vergil, They'd somehow convinced Nero and Kyrie to not come.(how,Jade couldn't figure out.) And went to surprise Vergil. She hadn't told him when she'd be coming back, and doubted he'd expect her to bring Dante with her, or be back this soon.

"_kuKuKu, this is going to be fu-u-nny! I just hope that Mom doesn't find out about the major damage I did to that one area. She's such an eco-freak somtimes." _She thought absent-mindedly. "_You know that Dante and Vergil are going to get into a fight most likely?" _"_Yeah, so? I might learn a new trick or two watching them_."_Yes, but they'll undoubtedly cause a lot of destruction in the process, and as you so put it, your mother is an 'eco-freak' at times, AND Dante will TELL your mother about that blast you did to lessen the blame on himself for the damage they do to the forest." Okay,_ _But I didn't tell him about that." " __But isn't Vergil staying where you did the attack?"_ Jade stumbled_. "Shit, didn't think about that.''_

"HOLY SHIT, what happened here?!!?" Dante gaped as they entered the clearing, looking at the numerous flattened trees and the blast site itself. Jade stayed quiet. " Hey Jay, did Verge pull a new trick?" He asked.

His head suddenly jerked forward as he took a nose dive due to a large seed being tossed at him from behind. "No little brother, I did not learn a new trick. Your little friend there, Jade, pulled the proverbial rabbit out of the hat as you would say." Dante shook his head standing up, "huh, so Jade, Why didn't you tell us about THAT little fact back home?"

"ehhehehehheheheheheheh. I...really didn't want to get blamed for all this property damage. You know mom and the women around town like the fact that they don't have to buy exotic fruit anymore, they can just grow it here." She stuttered out nervously.

The two brothers looked at her, giving her _the look_. "_Okay, why have I been getting that look so much lately?"_ Jade thought to herself. Then noticed something.

Dante was standing with his arms crossed and his left foot tapping impatiently, while Vergil mirrored his pose, except his right foot was tapping away. _"It's times like this that you realize they act alike and are not just look alikes. _"She giggled.

"And what, _Jade_, is so funny?" Vergil purred dangerously. She grinned psychotically(a habit she'd picked up from Dante) " Just realizing you two have a lot more in common then just looks." She knew Dante hated being compared to his brother. And he made it so easy, he over-dramatized nearly everything.

"HEY!!! We are completely different dammit!! He's got a 5 ft. pole shoved up his ass, is a complete bookworm, and likes demons!!! How much more different can you get?!?!!" Dante shouted. As Dante listed Vergils more demeaning quality's, Jade blanched and got ready to bolt. She could feel Vergil was going to snap soon.

"AND he's uglier then me!" Dante added.

That did it. " WHAT do you mean uglier then you?!?! We look the exact same retard! I was attempting to be civil towards you and you just HAD to go be an idiot!" Vergil snarled unsheathing his sword. It wasn't the Yamato, but it would do for now.

He darted forward in a stinger, managing to nick Dante in the arm as he rolled to the side and pulled out his guns, firing off a volley at Vergil who simply blocked them all with his sword and sent them flying back at Dante who pulled out his sword and blocked.

Dante went on the offensive, doing a running-jump at Vergil and bringing down his sword in an impressive helmbreaker that cracked the ground, sending Vergil flying backwards into a tree, but he managed to land on his feet sideways and leaped forward, And before Dante knew it, he had a sword through his chest and a summon-sword in each limb.

Vergil levitated a summon-sword at Dantes throat. "Yield little brother, you still can't beat me."

Dante relaxed as much as he could in his potition and nodded. The swords were all taken out wuickly and dispersed. The real sword that had been in his chest was cleaned with the hem of his coat much to his annoyance.

"Heeey, Vergy?" Jade grinned, sauntering over, completely ignoring the large amount of blood covering Dante. "Will you teach me those glowy-swords? They was sooo cool! 'Te didn't even know what hit him."

Dante blanched and started frantically making 'no' gestures to Vergil from behind Jade.

Vergil smirked and did the only sane thing he could think of."of course Jade. I'd be happy to, on one condition." He smacked her upside the head. "STOP CALLING ME VERGY!!!!!"

While Jade started arguing(read:whining) for Vergil to let her call him 'vergy' Dante could think of only one thing:

''_We are soooo screwed."(1)

* * *

_

1- if you're wondering why he said that, she's a marauders daughter. She loves mayhem and pranking. With those swords, what do you think she'll do? (if you give me a really good idea, i'll put it in the story)


	10. Chapter 10

_Vergil smirked and did the only sane thing he could think of."of course Jade. I'd be happy to, on one condition." He smacked her upside the head. "STOP CALLING ME VERGY!!!!!"_

_While Jade started arguing(read:whining) for Vergil to let her call him 'vergy' Dante could think of only one thing:_

_''We are soooo screwed."_

* * *

"oi! You two!" Dante called out a few seconds later. "we'd better get going home, the kid is prob'ly getting pretty worried around now."

Vergil stopped arguing with Jade and nodded. "Yes, you're right. Now, which way do we go?"

Jade was apparently way ahead of them. She stood on a rock a few meters away and grinned like a mad man. "This-a-way! We gotta go through the ruins and get through the castle to get home."

"Castle?" Vergil inquired. "Ya. Fortuna castle. There's a bridge that connects the castle to a mine shaft that leads into this forest. It's kind of an 'only one road' area 'cause it's the result of the fucked up order from a while ago. It's a lot better now though, dad's in charge." Jade chirped already heading down the trail with the twins following her.

"I see." Vergil nodded.

The threesome made quick time down the hill and through the ruins of the training area. Dante and Vergil were killing as many demons as they could find to see who could kill the most, and Jade walked along behind them picking up all the orbs they left behind. They didn't notice she took them all.

As they entered the tunnel Vergil was looking at the walls with interest. "Whats got you so interested Vergie?" Jade asked. "The symbols and writing on these walls...who wrote them?" She peered over his shoulder and squinted slightly before her eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh! These were written by the freak-o scientist Agnus. I saw some of his papers once, crazy as hell, but really smart. I guess he was involved with the bridge too. That makes sense if ya think about it, I mean, he made the hell gates, why not investigate the after-effects? Why you asking Vergie?"

"The writing matches that of the demon who created my shackles." Vergil answered stiffly. Dante froze in his tracks. "The demon wouldn't have happened to look like a messed up beetle with a halo, would it?"he growled

Vergil nodded slowly, while Jades eyes narrowed. "Well, now we have another reason to hate Agnus, That was his demon form."

"really. And how did he achieve that?'' Vergil asked, curious as to how a _human_ had a demon form. "He did some weird shit to himself and a bunch of other people through the so-called 'Ascension ceremony', it basically made him half-demon, and unfortunately he apparently figured out a way to the demon world. But, the whole 'Ascension' conspiracy and plan to take over the world did start around when you guys would have been 18-19 years old, so it fits the time line." Jade shrugged, nodding every once in a while.

"Lets get going already." Dante growled in barely restrained fury, then added "I really should have made the bastard suffer more before I killed him." Vergil quickly made his way to Dante's side and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Dante returned the gesture with a shaky smile.

"Awwwww, brotherly love!!!" Jade chirped teasingly. Then darted forward to the end of the tunnel and activated the bridge before either of the twins could give her heck.

She stood on the very edge of the bridge travelling forward to the snowy castle. Vergil and Dante followed at a more sedated pace, with Vergil looking around at the sudden change in scenery in interest.

"Like the castle?" Dante asked. "Indeed. The architecture is quite interesting." Dante snorted, typical Vergil response. Jade stopped ahead of them a little ways away. "DANTE!!! Two Blitz's at 3'oclock!!!!" She shouted, whipping out her pistol. The three instinctively turned right to where she said it was. And she was right. Two blitz's jumped over the rail, crackling with energy.

Jade and Dante started shooting at it with every thing they had, Vergil used his summon-swords while shouting out instructions to Jade "To use summon-swords you must have very good control of your demonic energy. Concentrate on creating a sharp pointed burst of energy, asthetics can come later. Then visualise it in front of you, aim and fire!"

Jade got on top of a pillar and stopped shooting. Even without her the twins would make quick work of the demon so she had to work fast. She held out a hand in front of her and manipulated her energy outward. It wasn't that different then using her telekinesis, now for the hard bit. She frowned in concentration and slowly made the sword materialize._"You do realize that demon has about a minute left right? You'd best hurry up."_ She nodded minisculey. _"Got it."_ She continued working on te sword, it became unstable quite easily, she found. _"If I make it materialise for more then 15 seconds, they become unstable, gotta work fast!" _She continued over and over, 5 seconds to gather the energy, 6 to hone it, and 4 to fire. Though, she couldn't figure out how to detach the small clump of energy from her own. _"Only a few more hits! Hurry! Do it now!"_ screamed Daia.

"I got it!" she grinned suddenly. She had to use the rest of her energy like a pair of scissors, it was like cutting fabric.

She materialized the sword.

_10 seconds_

she honed it.

_4 seconds_

she threw it.

_3..2..1.._

"BULL'S EYE!!!!" She crowed. The sword had hit it right between the eyes, just a millisecond before Dante and Vergil would have hit it. They jumped back, narrowly missing the resulting explosion. "heh-heh. Oops." She giggled, taking in Dante's singed coat and Vergil's twitching eyebrow.

"You _really _like explosions, don't you?" Vergil dead-panned. "Now you see why I thought you teaching her this was a bad idea!" Dante shouted, audibly growling. "Jay, this is coming out of your allowance." he continued with a snarl, gesturing to his blackened coat. He then stalked off towards the entrance to the grand hall angrily

"Dante you cannot be serious! I need that money to buy that dagger from the weapons shop!" She shouted, launching herself after him. "Jade," Vergil chastised."before you attempt to convince Dante on that, may I talk to you?" Vergil asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure. What's up?" He gave her a hard stare(not quite a glare, but almost.) "The time you take to create the swords is abysmal, Your air could use some work, and you use too much energy when creating the swords."

She looked away ashamed, and crossed her arms self-consciously. His stare softened. "But, considering it's your first time attempting this, you did very well. We will be continuing your training once we have made it to your family's shop, and I have found an adequate place to reside."

She looked up hopefully, then as he continued started snickering. "Before me and Dante came to get ya, we discussed that. There's an apartment building right beside our house, and they've got plenty of vacancy's. They're pretty cheap, but the apartments are good. I know someone who lives there." He nodded. "It sounds acceptable."

She grinned. "Good. Now lets go torture Dante!" She cackled. "How much sugar have you had today?" he asked, shaking his head. "Two chocolate bars on the way from where we left to here!" She chirped.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, lets get going." he sighed. "Kay" 


	11. Chapter 11

_She grinned. "Good. Now lets go torture Dante!" She cackled. "How much sugar have you had today?" he asked, shaking his head. "Two chocolate bars on the way from where we left to here!" She chirped._

_He rolled his eyes. "Well, lets get going." he sighed. "Kay"

* * *

_

The two quickly made their way to the grand halls balcony area and looked down to see... Dante sleeping on one of the benches. Jade started to twitch violently. " He throws a tantrum over me singeing his coat, when I know for a fact he's got three more like it, and then has the guts to go and fall asleep not even five minutes later??!!!!" She hissed angrily

Her hand closed around the grip of her gun, then she forced herself to slowly release it, bringing her hand to her side and slowly curling and uncurling her fist.

She smirked, raising her hand and created a summon sword, now that she wasn't panicking over doing it before the demon died, she could really see the difference between hers and Vergil's swords. Hers were a much lighter shade of green, and looked more like elongated razor-sharp thin triangles than his medieval sword-style ones. "_oh, well."_ she thought. _"like he said, aesthetics later."_

Jade carefully took aim and flicked her hand, sending the sword off to it's target. It hit right underneath the bench, sending it flying backwards along with Dante who yelped and landed in a very unflattering position. Jade took the opportunity as he landed, to run up at him from behind, and just as he landed, kick him in the butt, which was in the air.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!!?!?" He shouted at her as she pivoted and walked towards the main doors with a shit-eating grin. " Hey, you snooze you get your butt kicked!" she chirped smugly. " I believe the term is 'you snooze you loose' Jade." Vergil said bemusedly. "Ya. So?" she shrugged, hitting a button on the wall to open the massive doors.

She darted out across the bridge with a shout of " Last one home has to do the dishes!!!"

Dante let out a bark-like laugh and ran off to catch up to her. Vergil simply kept walking until the two stopped and turned towards him "Hey Verge!!" Dante shouted "That includes you too ya know!"

Vergil glared at him for a second, then took off after the two who had started to run again. He _hated_ doing dishes.

* * *

The three ran from the icy Fortuna castle all the way to the sunny deserted streets of the city. _"Wait, deserted? Uhm...Daia, there aren't any demons around are there?" _Jade asked the 'all-knowing' voice in her head.

_"There's about 2 dozen just around the corner, why?_ The voice asked nonchalantly( I love that word XP)

Jade yanked out her gun and pivoted on her heel as she turned the corner, causing her to narrowly avoid a mega scarecrow as it rolled past her. "_And you didn't think to warn me!!! Damn that was close, another inch and I would have been cut in half by that mega!!!!" _She shouted frantically to Daia.

_"Yes, but you DIDN'T get chopped up now did you? So stop complaining!"_

_"Jeez! You go through more mood swings then a pregnant lady Dai', one minute you're all helpful, the next you talk like one of those high an' mighty lady's, and then you go totally uncaring! The hell? I'm starting to think I liked you better when you couldn't talk!!!"_

_"Well, I'm made up of the collective consciousness's of over 3 billion beings, so I have integrated a bit of each of their personalities into what you know as 'Daia'."_

_".....Umm, in English please?"_

_"sigh...I'm made up of a bunch of different people and I act like different ones depending on the situation."_

_" Oh, OK, now wasn't that much simpler to say than pulling an Einstein on me?"_

_"... I'm not talking to you anymore."_

_"DAIA!!!!"_

_"..."_

_" Fine! Be that way. You're more childish than I am sometimes!"_

Jade stuck her tongue out to the sulking entity-thing (A/N: what should Daia be classified as anyway? I got no idea) as she nearly went into the splits to avoid getting her head chopped off and twisted onto her side, bringing herself up into a handstand to kick a basilisk into the air, where Dante slit its throat, killing it instantly.

"Hey! That one was mine!" She pouted at him. " Eh, you snooze ya loose!" He laughed, throwing her words back in her face.

The three made quick work of the small pack of demons, then walked off towards Jade's house a few blocks away. As soon as they were barely two houses away from the house, Jade broke out into a sprint and ran as fast as she could into the house, leaving the two brothers in the dust, utterly confused.

" HAHA! NOW I'M NOT STUCK DOING DISHES!!!!!" She laughed at the two boys who quickly glanced at each other, then ran full tilt at the house.

neither wanted to get stuck doing the dishes.

* * *

"Damn it. I hate doing dishes." Vergil muttered sullenly. He stood in the kitchen with his jacket thrown over a chair and his sleeves rolled up, washing the dishes.

"Hey, you got into the house last. The bet was whoever was the last one home had to do the dishes. You were the last inside." Dante shrugged from his seat. " Yah, what he said." Jade laughed.

Vergil sighed and went back to work grumpily. Jade rolled her eyes and got up out of her chair. She walked up beside him and grabbed a tea-towel with a muttered "cry-baby" and started drying dishes as he handed them to her. They worked in amiable silence with Dante sitting at the table reading one of his magazines.

"Jade." Vergil said after a little while, " Starting tomorrow we're going to start your training with the summon swords. It's going to be a Saturday, so be up and ready at 7 o'clock." Jade nearly dropped the plate she was holding " You cannot be serious! It's a Saturday! You don't get up until at LEAST 11!!!" He rolled his eyes sighing. " Jade, you will get up at that time, or I will not train you. I will not have you wasting my time being lazy, is that understood?"

"Yeah, I hear you." she grumbled. "Good, I'm also going to be investing in a sword for you,and you might recommend doing the same to your father." She blinked owlishly at him. "Huh? Why?"

Vergil smirked, looking at her mischievously out of the corner of his eye. " Because I fully intend to reclaim the Yamato from him. From what I understand, Dante left it with him for safe-keeping. Not to keep. I am well within my rights to reclaim it."

She shrugged, not her problem. "Meh, dad tries to avoid using it when he can. Personally," she leaned up" I think he's scared of scratching it and pissing off Dante." she whispered conspiratorially in his ear grinning.

Vergil laughed.

* * *

**IMPORTANT**

**Hey everybody! I need advice. Think I should skip to when she's about to go to hogwarts? Plz review and tell me.**

**i.g.2.m.i.  
**


	12. swords and the letter

_Vergil smirked, looking at her mischievously out of the corner of his eye. " Because I fully intend to reclaim the Yamato from him. From what I understand, Dante left it with him for safe-keeping. Not to keep. I am well within my rights to reclaim it."_

_She shrugged, not her problem. "Meh, dad tries to avoid using it when he can. Personally," she leaned up" I think he's scared of scratching it and pissing off Dante." she whispered conspiratorially in his ear grinning._

_Vergil laughed.

* * *

_

**ch.12- the letter and swords**

* * *

Jade, now eleven years old, was curled up in bed sleeping peacefully until...

BEEPBEEPBEEP-THUNK. She _really _hated alarm clocks

She yawned, stretching and stumbled out of bed clumsily. She quickly stripped out of her nightgown and changed into her clothes, cheating a little by using her powers to do her hair into its usual braid,while she yanked on her outfit.

She spared a glance in the mirror and nodded, she looked acceptable for the day.

Her hair was a little longer then it used to be, but she still liked keeping it in a braid with her bangs now styled to cover her lightning-bolt scar. She didn't like how some people tended to stare at it or go funny once they'd seen it. She was still freaked out about that one guy from the bookshop who'd called her the 'Great And Powerful Jade Potter'. She'd also lost some baby fat and had grown about 3 inches, now standing at a respectable 5'2 ft for her age.

She wore army style Grey cargo pants held up with a black leather belt with her gun strapped to her right thigh in a brown leather holster. She also had on a white wife beater style tank top tucked into the pants and black leather fingerless driving gloves.

On the way out of her room she grabbed her sword that Vergil had given her for her 10th birthday, smiling softly at the memory of that day.

* * *

_flashback

* * *

_

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you-_"

_She sat at the kitchen table with a huge grin her family and friends around her and a large birthday cake at the center of the table  
_

_"Happy birthday dear Jade, Happy birthday to you!"_

_She blew out the candles in an exaggerated fashion that had Dante laughing uproariously and everyone else smiling. "Okay, now that that's done, open your presents!" He grinned, once he'd gotten his breath back. They all nodded, Jade eagerly started opening her presents._

_From Nero she got a new gun cleaning kit and a 50$ gift certificate to the joke shop downtown. Everyone was understandably a little scared, when she was mad she didn't get angry, she got even, usually in the most humiliating way possible._

_From Kyrie she got some new clothes and a first-aid kit. She'd need that. She always hurt herself during training.  
_

_Trish got her a 9 piece set of very nasty looking knives. Those would be fun come demon hunting time, that serrated one looked like it would really hurt.  
_

_Lady gave her 2 books, one on tracking and one that was an encyclopedia on every type of demon known. They were very practical gifts, definitely lady like._

_Dante got her a silencer for her gun, it was obviously custom made as they didn't usually make them for the 'Smith and Wesson 500'. She loved it, though the thought of what she could do with that frightened everyone.  
_

_Vergil got her... _

_"A sword." She whispered breathlessly._

_ It was beautiful, the hilt was almost a foot long and pitch black with gold thread woven into the cloth to create vines that led down to the guard with a matching cap covering the end of it. The guard itself was made of two partially opened wings that were tip-to-base with each other. One was a gold angel wing with incredibly small silver detailing on the feathers, and the other was a black devil wing with blood-red bones between the membranes. The blade itself was almost 5 ft. long and according to Vergil, was made from the re-forged blade of a hell vanguard. It would be nearly impossible to break._

_" I-wow. Shit, please tell me I'm not dreaming 'cause if I am I'm going to be really disappointed." Vergil smirked, "No, you're not dreaming. I think you've become proficient enough with the summon swords to leave you on your own, training wise." Oh, that did not bode well for Dante's coat. He'd already had to get three new ones since her training with Vergil had started. " On the other hand, I'm not going to let you wander around with just your gun anymore, you need something that won't need to be reloaded and can survive against a higher demon. You've been lucky in the sense that you've never encountered one yet, but you will eventually." Here he looked a little embarrassed. " And...besides, I promised you one a while ago, I'm sorry it took so long, but I wasn't willing to settle for anything but the best."_

_Jade smiled happily, tearing up a little. "Thank-you Vergil." She said, using his real name for once "This means a lot to me." She ran over to where he was sitting and hugged him, mumbling 'thank-you' over and over. _

_He smiled softly, hugging her back. She deserved nothing but the best in his opinion, and he'd be damned if he didn't get her the best. He didn't know why, but he was incredibly over-protective of her.  
_

_They didn't separate from their embrace until someone (caughDantecaughcaugh) broke the moment by shouting "Get a room!!!!" And promptly got hit in the head with the Kalina-Ann by Lady.

* * *

_

She smiled happily at the memory as she slid down the banister into the living room and walked into the kitchen to grab her morning coffee. She wasn't as bad as she used to be when it came to mornings, but she was still addicted to the stuff. She plopped down into her chair happily and leaned her sword against the table to gulp down the delicious drink. (A/N:personally I hate the stuff)

No one was up yet, it was a day off for all of the town because it was the festival of blades tomorrow, but she still had to train this morning. Vergil was a bastard that way, he got to sleep in, but not her. But if she wanted to get that 'helm-breaker' move down though, she'd have to train hard. She still needed to work on her jump height, she couldn't get enough height and therefore not enough strength in the move. Which meant she needed to work more on her leg muscles. Which meant running and leg exercises in order to improve her lower body strength. Fun.

She let out a loud yawn and got up, slipping on a black zip-up hoodie with bottle green cuffs, hood, and zipper. She grabbed her sword in one hand and walked towards the door. She never liked wearing a harness for her sword, it got in the way because the style she liked employed both sword and sheath, so it was just easier for her to carry the sword. The style was called Hozukimaru. (A/N: cookies for whoever figure out where that's from)

She'd originally found the style in an old book, and had Vergil help her work out the kinks. She wasn't suited to the dark slayer style, because although she did have the speed, she hated how you had to be extremely precise with your hits and how rigid as she said, the style was. So they'd had to look for a different style for her.

Hozukimaru relied on using opportunity strikes, flexibility, speed, and a complete disregard to getting yourself hurt. You had to go at your enemy and you never unless absolutely necessary went on the defensive. You attack and attack and attack, leaving no room for them to get a hit in. It suited her well, though at times she'd simply switch to a completely different tactic just to confuse her opponent by getting some space between and doing nothing but shooting, taunting, and dodging like crazy.

At the very front of the book they'd found was a small inscription that had became her motto.

_**If you're knocked down  
Get back up  
If you're thrown through a wall  
Step back through it  
If your arm's cut off, or you're stabbed in the gut, or your heart's been ripped out, or you've been burnt  
****You fight and fight until you cannot fight any longer. You don't give up. You kill. You run. You go on until you win. Only then can you die**  
**And if your enemy hurts your loved ones  
You rip their head off**_

_**

* * *

**_

She lazily made her way to the door and grabbed the mail that had come through the mail slot. She leaned against the wall with her sword in the crook of her elbow and began to sift through it.

_"Bill, bill, bill, letter from Lady, and hello... what's this?"_

In her hand was an old fashioned envelope with a green wax seal with some odd coat of arms imprinted into the wax.

**Jade Evanstonian Potter**

**The Attic**

**1936 13th street**

**Fortuna City**

"_Okay, they know where I sleep. That's... creepy."_

_"I agree. Think it's a prank?"_

_"Probably. Let's see what it says."_

Jade opened the envelope curiously, wondering what it was and who sent it.

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Surpreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

* * *

**"The frick is this? Witchcraft? Wizardry?" she muttered confused.

* * *

**Dear Aspiring Witch/Wizard,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins as soon as you are enrolled. We await your owl eagerly.**

**Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy headmistress  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry**

**Uniform  
First year students will require  
sets of plain workrobes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Set Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

* * *

"Okay, definitely a practical joke." She grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, Magic? And what kind of name is 'Dumbledore'? Man, talk about bogus." she sighed, tossing the letter in the trash can and putting the rest of the mail on the small table beside the door.

She quickly slipped on her knee-high combat boots, grabbed her black and green Mp3 off the table and put on her neon-green headphones with black skull-and-crossbones on the speakers, and put on a thin black toque to ensure the headphones wouldn't fall off in case she encountered a demon during training, and headed out the door.

She would later come to loathe her decision to throw out that letter. It was going to come back and bite her in the ass very soon.

* * *

**NEW RECORD!!!! 2,249 WORDS!!!!!!!**


	13. chapter 13

**Cookies for:**

**-Jeikobu Kyoudai-teiru: Peanut-butter and chocolate chip swirly cookies  
-DragonTamer186: triple chocolate fudge brownies  
**

_

* * *

She quickly slipped on her knee-high combat boots, grabbed her black and green Mp3 off the table and put on her neon-green headphones with black skull-and-crossbones on the speakers, and put on a thin black toque to ensure the headphones wouldn't fall off in case she encountered a demon during training, and headed out the door._

_She would later come to loathe her decision to throw out that letter. It was going to come back and bite her in the ass very soon.

* * *

_

**training and teachers

* * *

** "OOF!" went our favorite heroine as she hit the dirt. Again.

She'd just attempted to do the move she'd been working on all morning for the 173rd time. _"Damn it! What the heck am I doing wrong!?!?? I'm jumping high enough, but I keep eating dirt, Any suggestions on your end D?"_

_" Try landing on your feet for once." _The voice replied sarcastically.

_"Oh you're real nice Daia, go to your flippin' corner."_ Jade snarled at the voice in her head. "_No can do Jay-Jay, If you want me to go to the corner you have to go too, 'cause I don't have a body."_ Jade growled, her eyes flashing dangerously. "_Now get working!"_

_"fine! One more time,"_

She took a deep breath and got into position; sliding her right foot in front of her left on its side,and bending her left knee so she would get more height on her jump. She held her sheath in her left hand and her sword in her right. The sheath was in front of her with her arm fully extended and she held the blade close to her chest like a dagger, the tip barely touching the ground. She then focused all of her energy into the blade, then slowly exhaled and closed her eyes.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_and..._

_"GO!!!"_Her eyes snapped open as she shifted her weight, jamming the butt of the sheath into the ground and using it to propel herself into a rough corkscrew in the air, drawing her blade and sheath close to her body as she spun. She pulled herself out of the spin just as she hit the pinnacle of her jump and did a double-jump as she drew both arms above her head, then threw her weight forward, sending herself into a series of somersaults towards the ground.

Both sword and sheath hit the ground with an earth shattering force, creating a small crater with dozens of cracks leading away from it. She forced her energy down the blade and sheath once more, channeling it into the ground and sending it out as far as she could, then rapidly pulled it back, making sure the tendrils of energy held onto the earth, making the earth to fold in on itself.

If there had been any real enemies in the area, they'd have been sucked down into the earth, killing them all instantly depending on their power level. She pulled her body in tight and kicked out to the side with one leg, sending her a few feet to her left, away from the crater. She landed in a perfect crouch, ready to go into another attack, and opened her eyes slowly, to reveal neon green orbs.

**"Emerald breaker." **She murmured softly in a voice not quite her own.

She then got up slowly with a slight sway, shaking her head roughly. "Woah. What was that?" She muttered out loud. "_Looks like you got yourself a new move. Not quite what you were aiming for, but I think it turned out waaay better. Think you can do it again without me having to piss you off though?"_ Smirked Daia. (can disembodied voices smirk?)

" No idea, but I can sure as hell try." Jade grinned, setting herself up to try out that awesome move again.

* * *

**3 hours later

* * *

**

"Whew, think I've almost got that move down." Jade panted _" Mm, yes. I think you should head home... now." _Her eyes widened. "_Demon or human problem?" "Human. Your mother feels off, and she seems frightened, so get your butt in gear!"_ Jade nodded and started running towards home. She'd been practicing at the pier instead of the forest like usual because she had the feeling that _something_ was going to happen today. She couldn't see the future or anything, but she got vibes a lot of the time. As in the vibes that led her to Vergil back when she was 9. So she'd learned to listen to them.

She made her way through the streets until she stood in front of the church. It was a wide open area, and in the trees surrounding her were dozens of owls.

wait. Owls?

She froze and held her sword close to her chest like a teddy. "_Daia?" _

_"Y-yeah?"  
_

_" Why are all those birds staring at me?"_ She whimpered. "_I think it might have something to __do with those letters they're all holding." _Jade cautiously looked around. They each held a letter in their talons. Suddenly the birds flew into action and she was covered in letters, feathers and...less savory bits from the birds.

"Oh, fuck me." she groaned.

* * *

She trudged up the stairs and slammed open the door, tossing her jacket and toque into the corner carelessly as she stormed into the kitchen where her mother was yelling at someone.

"-WHO YOU ARE BUT YOU WILL LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!" Jade heard as she entered the kitchen, obviously catching the tail-end of the conversation. "Mom! What's going on?" She asked sharply, eying the three people in front of her, two men and a woman.

"Ah, you must be Jade, correct?" said the oldest man. He looked like he had just walked out of a fairy tale, long flow-y beard and all. "Yeah, what's it to you? And what's with the Gandalf costume? Halloween isn't for another two months." She snapped crossly. The stern woman gaped at her disbelievingly "Young lady! You will address the headmaster with respect!" She sputtered.

"Oh I doubt she will. Just as arrogant as her father I see, and just as disrespectful." The greasy haired man sneered at her.

Jade snapped. _No one _disrespected her father. She grabbed the man by the collar of his dress-thing and threw him into the wall, pinning him in place with summon-swords and holding her Katana threateningly to his throat. "My father is a hero! You have no right to disrespect his name!" She snarled at the man angrily, her eyes shifting and swirling undecided between neon and emerald, much to his nervousness. She pressed her sword harder into his throat, drawing a drop of blood.

**"THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!" **Shouted a voice from the doorway**. **"Dad!" she shouted, her head whipping around.

"Jade, dissipate those swords. Now." She nodded sullenly and let him down, glaring at the greasy man savagely. She had been hoping to leave them in long enough that they destabilized and blew up. Oh well.

The man sneered and adjusted his now tattered sleeves roughly. "Dad, he was fucking calling you arrogant and disrespectful." Jade hissed angrily.

The man she had just had pinned smirked. "It appears I over-estimated your intelligence _girl_. I was talking about your father, not this... man." he sneered.

Nero stepped forward and placed a restraining hand on her shoulder while gesturing Kyrie to get behind him. It was times like this that you could see the power in him that had allowed him to defeat Sanctus. He looked every bit the powerful hunter he was. "I'm her dad. But from how your talking I'm guessing you mean her biological dad?"The greasy man nodded.

"So who are you guys? And you'd better give me a damn good reason. You got my wife and daughter both worked up bad. So talk." he hissed.

While the adults were involved in their discussion, Jade was having one of her own with Daia.

_"Just let me freaking skewer the man!"_

_"Jade, you're getting too worked up, calm. down."_

_"No! You want me to calm down so bad then flippin' make me!"_

_"fine."_

_"Wait, wha-"_ She didn't get a chance to finish the thought as Daia forcefully sent her into an 'emotional lock-down'.

The elderly man smiled and gave him a somewhat condescending look. "My dear boy, I believe your wife and miss Potter have both calmed down." he said gently, as if talking to a child and gesturing to Jade and Kyrie." So there is no need to be so angry, Severus made a callous remark on his behalf, and miss Potter reacted badly to it."

"That does not answer my fathers question. Who are you and why are you here." Jade asked emotionlessly. Her eyes now a solid emerald green. The three strangers seemed startled at her sudden change in demeanor, but the stern looking woman quickly regained her composure.

"My name is professor Minerva McGonagall, this is professor Severus Snape-" she gestured to the greasy man "And headmaster Albus Dumbledore." she gestured to the Gandalf look-a-like.

"You mean from the letter I received this morning in the mail, and then was bombarded with in front of the church, along with less savory owl bits?" she questioned. "er-yes. I suppose that does explain the feathers on you. Here, let me get that." the woman "_McGonagall." _Jade reminded herself.

McGonagall took out a stick and waved it over Jade with a muttered word she didn't quite catch. Suddenly, she found her clothes completely clean. "That was magic I take it?" The old man nodded. "Yes m'dear girl, that is what you will learn at Hogwarts."

"Wait, Magic? Jade what on earth is going on?" Kyrie asked, completely confused. "This morning I received a letter to their school. I assumed it was simply a practical joke, but apparently I was wrong." Kyrie nodded slowly, still confused. "Mr. Dumbledore, do you have another copy of the letter my parents can look at? My copy is in the trash."

The elderly wizard wordlessly drew a copy out of one of his sleeves and handed it to Nero. After looking over the letter Kyrie asked "What about phys. Ed.? Math and science?"

"I'm afraid we don't offer those courses. We focus primarily upon magical courses."

"There are no core classes at all! I don't think that this would be a good school for Jade to attend. Magic she can live without, but life-skills she cannot." Jade nodded, agreeing with what her mother said.

"Yes, I agree. Besides, I am perfectly content with my current schooling." She said.

" I am regretful to inform you-" Severus sneered "-that she will have to attend. It's mandatory for all young witches and wizards to attend a magical school, and her mother and father have had her put down for Hogwarts since she was a babe. It's been written in a magical contract, She has no choice." he finished, not sounding at all sorry.

* * *

Nero groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose irritatedly, this was not good. "May we see a copy of this contract? Maybe one of us can find a loophole in it. Jade, go call Vergil, he can probably find one. Call the girls and Dante too. They're going to need to know about this."

She nodded and walked into the living room. This was going to take some explaining, and she doubted anyone would be happy at the end of today.

Including her. She wasn't going to forget that their little mailing system had shitted all over her, oh no.

She smirked. There would be hell to pay.

Lots and lots of Hell.


	14. Gringotts

_She nodded and walked into the living room. This was going to take some explaining, and she doubted anyone would be happy at the end of today._

_Including her. She wasn't going to forget that their little mailing system had shitted all over her, oh no._

_She smirked. There would be hell to pay._

_Lots and lots of Hell.

* * *

_

A few hours later, after the three professors had left, the 5 hunters, mother, and hunter-in-training sat down in the living room to figure out what to do.

Dante had commandeered the recliner, only to be kicked off by Vergil so he leaned against the wall instead, Nero and Kyrie sat on the love-seat, while Lady and Trish were seated on the couch and refused to share it with anyone. Vergil sat on the recliner and Jade had plopped herself lazily on the arm of it, resting her chin on his shoulder to read the contract in his hands.

They'd all looked at it before handing it over to Vergil, who, out of all of them had the best chance of finding a loophole. Jade had thrown in both her and Daia's two-cents every once in a while, but so far, no luck.

Vergil groaned, putting down the paper and running a hand through his hair. "So far, I've found no way to get Jade out of going to their magic school. But I have found something that we can use to our advantage." he pointed to a clause in the contract. " After 5 years of schooling she is allowed to quit if she does not want to remain and will be considered an adult in their community.'' Vergil said ''NOT in the mundane community though." He added, noticing Jade's expression.

"Also, from what I can gather, her biological parents left her quite a sum when they died." Jade frowned, "Do you know how they died? I never found out, my..._relatives_ said they died in a car crash, but I've learned not to trust a thing they said to me before they died." He shook his head, "No, it says nothing as to the cause of their deaths, but you can probably find out when you go to the...wizarding bank."

Jade stared at him, "And what makes you think you're not going?" she asked bluntly "We're gonna need someone with...with a.... aww crud, what's the word." She grumbled. "Silver tongue?" her mother offered. "YES!!! That's the word I'm looking for! We're going to need someone with a silver tongue Vergy."

He nodded hesitantly, even after the past few years he hadn't quite gotten used to being included in nearly everything.

"So...where is the bank and when are we going?" Dante asked. "Their bank is in London, in a place called Diagon alley..._We_ will go next week, they're sending a representative then. Is that good?". Everyone but Trish nodded, none of them had any plans for the next week but she had a mission she needed to go on.

"L-London?" Jade squeaked. "As in London, England?" She looked close to panicking. "Calm down, what's so bad about England?" Vergil frowned, pulling the panicking girl into his lap without even thinking. Everyone else noticed though, and smiled secretively. They knew something the two didn't, but those smiles quickly faded.

"Jade...grew up in Surrey, England. She didn't have the best childhood there. Until Nero took her away, she was, well, she was a-abused." Kyrie stuttered.

Vergil's grip on the young girl tightened considerably. Someone had _dared_ to hurt _his _Jade. They had no right! His eyes began to bleed red. "_What?" _he hissed dangerously. "They're dead now though. They died the night I took Jade away." Nero interjected quickly, seeing Vergil's anger.

Vergil nodded slowly and slowly relaxed his grip on the young girl. What was happening? he wondered idly, looking at the young girl in his lap. Why was he so protective of her? Why was it that he actively sought her out near daily? And why did his demon side feel so protective of her as well? Hell, it barely tolerated his brother for crying out loud!

He sighed softly,regarding the young girl gently, this would take some looking into.

* * *

**The Next week

* * *

**"An tha's the leaky cauldron. I's the on'y way 't get ta Diagon Alley fr'm 'ere. Can all you blokes see it?" Their current guide, a mammoth of a man named Hagrid asked, pointing out a small, dank looking pub.

The group that had gone to London (Jade, Vergil, Dante, Nero, Kyrie, and Lady) nodded, "Right then, let's go!" He grinned. The group entered the pub cautiously, they hadn't brought their usual weapons(save Vergil), or was dressed like they usually did. It would stand out too much around here, none of them felt very comfterable with their surroundings.

Jade wore her usual pants, but had exchanged her poop-covered hoodie for a black leather Harley-Davidson jacket that she'd left partially undone. She'd hidden her gun in a shoulder holster under the jacket and had her old messenger bag slung over one shoulder. Nero wore his normal jeans and a red hoodie with the sleeves ripped off along with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath. His demonic arm was in its usual sling.

Dante wore black leather pants and a red dress shirt with the first few buttons undone. He hadn't brought any weapons, he could fight without them. Vergil wore black dress pants with his usual vest. He'd brought the Yamato with him as well, not caring about what the locals would think.

Lady wore white leather pants tucked into her usual boots, and had put on an orange camisole under her normal jacket. She had two knives hidden down the sides of her boots. Kyrie wore a white turtleneck and a grey peasant skirt with a pair of durable brown boots. She didn't fight, so she had no weapons.

"Hello Hagrid! Who've you got with you there?" A cheerful voice greeted from behind the bar. " 'ello Tom, just takin' the young miss an' 'er family to Diagon." He replied.

The elderly man smiled "Splendid, Splendid. And what might your name be miss...?" Jade smiled winningly "Potter. Jade Potter. It's nice to meet you Mr. Tom."

The room fell silent. She cocked her head to the side, her smile fading "Did I say something wrong?" He gaped at her. "Potter, you said correct?" she nodded slowly "Hagrid... She went missing years ago!"

"I did? Why do you know that?" Jade frowned. "Well, yes. You're the girl-who lived, of course I'd know about it, when your house blew up everyone was in a right tizzy. You disappeared right of the face of the earth!"

"Woah woah woah. Back up, girl-who-lived? The fu-...er...freak is that about?" Hagrid looked at her disbelievingly. "Ya mean 't say Dumbledore ne'er told ya?" She shook her head.

"Well, 11 years ago..."

* * *

**insert Voldemort vs. Potters. I _really_ don't want to type that up.

* * *

**

" ...'An tha's why yer called th' girl-who-lived."

Jade stood gaping at the man for a minute "Okay, two things. 1. WILL EVERYONE STOP STARING AT ME!!!!" the other patrons of the bar that had still been staring at her quickly turned away. " And I'm basically a celebrity here for something I don't remember?" Hagrid nodded "Well, yeah, tha's one way 'o lookin' a' it." Nero rolled his eyes, "Well that's stupid."

"Er, well I guess tha' dep'nds on yer def'nition o' stupid. You-know-who terrorized England for years an' she killed 'im, To tha' wizards she's a hero." She groaned "No wonder that old geezer wanted me to go to pigwarts so bad." Hagrid interrupted her "It's called HOGwarts." She shrugged "Meh, pigs, hogs, what's the diff? Anyway, now that that's all sorted out, can we get going? I want to get this over with ASAP."

"Uh...righ' then. Le's go!" Hagrid led them out a small door that led to...a wall. "Um, why are we in front of a wall?" Lady asked. Hagrid just grinned and drew out his pink umbrella. He then tapped a series of bricks carefully and stepped back.

"Welcome...to Diagon Alley!" He proclaimed as the bricks moved on their own to create a gateway.

"Oh...my...god. Look at this place! Dad, close your mouth, you'll catch flies. Now c'mon, let's go!" She yelled as grabbed Vergil's hand and started running forward, dragging the silver-haired man with her. "Oi! Jade! 'ead straight ahead to the end of th'alley! Tha's where Gringotts is!"

"Kay! Ooh, check out that place Vergy, it reeks! And are those...Newt eyes?" (care to guess what store?)

Nero chuckled, walking along with the others at a more sedated pace. "Think he realizes she's still holding his hand?" Lady shook her head. "Nah, and how much you want to bet he hasn't figured _it _out yet?" She asked, smiling secretively. "HA! I don't need to bet on it, I_ know_ he hasn't figured it out yet. You've seen how they acts around each other, both of them don't know anything." Dante chuckled.

"Erm.. what 're ye' all talkin' about?" Hagrid asked. "Oh, nothing, nothing." Lady said coolly.

"Hm. We'll figure out what to do later. Let's catch up to them, Vergil's arm looks like it's about to fall off."

The group finally caught up to the two in front of the bank, and headed inside.

* * *

"Umm...Hagrid, what are those creatures?" Kyrie asked nervously, inching closer to Nero, who had wrapped his human arm around her protectively. "These are th' goblins. They run tha' wizarding banks." Hagrid whispered softly as they walked up to a tiller.

The goblin looked up from it's paperwork with a sneer "May I help you?" he asked. "Erhm, We're here t' take out some money from young miss Potter's account please." Hagrid said nervously.

"And does miss..Potter have her key?" The goblin asked, looking at her menacingly. "Oh! Got tha' righ' 'ere. And, this is from Dumbledore, I need to get the you-know-what from vault you-know which too." Hagrid added seriously. After a few moments he dug out a small golden key and a letter, which he handed to the goblin who looked over both critically before saying "Well, things seem to be in order. Griphook! Take these...people down to vaults 713 and 709."

**(AN: I can't remember the real vault #'s, sorry.)**

Jade looked at the cart they'd be taking to the two vaults cautiously. "_It looks...rickety." _Daia commented "_I agree. Think it's safe?" "It's magical in nature, so probably. And since when are you scared of a little danger?"_

Jade rolled her eyes at the spirit's words as she hesitantly got on the cart with everyone else, becoming more sure when she saw it wouldn't collapse. "Hold on to the rail and don't lean or put your hands or feet outside of the cart please." The goblin commanded. " Just like a roller-coaster." Nero grinned. The cart whirred to life, and the goblin pulled a lever on the end of the cart which sent it flying down the tracks.

"HOOOLLLLLYYYYYY SSSSHHHHIIITTTT !!!!!!" Jade laugh-screamed as they sped down the tracks. And as soon as they started, they stopped, nearly sending her over the front of the cart. "O-Oh my, that w-was... very fast." Kyrie stuttered

"I...agree." Vergil commented, looking a little green. They were interrupted from any further conversation by the goblins request of "Key please." Hagrid wordlessly handed over the key. "Stand back please." It commanded, before carefully inserting the key into a small opening near the bottom of the door. It opened soundlessly, revealing mountains of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"Now this is a galleon(gold), a sickle(silver), an' a knut(bronze)." Hagrid explained "17 sickles to a galleon, an' 29 knuts to a sickle. Easy 'nuff righ' ?" he added."Uh..suurrree." Jade agreed cautiously. She didn't fully get it, all she knew was she now had a LOT of gold. She quickly gathered some of the money and stuffed it into a pocket on her bag.

"Right then! I just need ta get somethin' for professor Dumbledore an' we'll be off ta get yer things." Hagrid said clapping his hands together. She nodded with a grin and jumped onto the cart. "lets go, lets go, lets goooooo!!!" she laughed. _"You like dangerous things too much." __"Ah, shut it. I love roller coasters, and this is better then most!"_

After Hagrid had picked up a little grubby package from another vault, they headed off into the Alley. ""Shoppin' time!" Jade grinned, earning a raised eyebrow from her dad.

"Okay, how much sugar have you had today?" Nero asked. "Just a couple chocolate bars, why?" He groaned. "I thought after Vergil, we agreed to never give her chocolate again."

Dante started walking away, whistling innocently.

"DANTE!!!"


	15. Chapter 15

_After Hagrid had picked up a little grubby package from another vault, they headed off into the Alley. ""Shoppin' time!" Jade grinned, earning a raised eyebrow from her dad._

_"Okay, how much sugar have you had today?" Nero asked. "Just a couple chocolate bars, why?" He groaned. "I thought after Vergil, we agreed to never give her chocolate again."_

_Dante started walking away, whistling innocently._

_"DANTE!!!"

* * *

_

Jade was grumbling angrily. The reason? Their first stop was madam Malkins, and she absolutely _loathed_ clothes shopping with a passion.

"Hogwarts dearie?" an attendant asked "uh, yeah." Jade sighed, resigning to her fate. Her mother was standing guard at the door, she had no chance of escaping now.

"Go hop on a stool in the back. Take the one beside Mr. Malfoy." Jade frowned confusedly. "Umm...who?" "The blonde boy in the back."

She shrugged and walked into the back of the store, where, as the attendant said, there was a blonde boy being fitted. She hopped onto the small stool and waited to get fitted. "Who're you?" the boy sneered, looking over at her. "Isn't it rude to ask someone their name without introducing yourself first?" she retorted, "Hnn, I'm Draco Malfoy. Heir of the Malfoy family." He said arrogantly. Her eyes narrowed, his arrogance seemed...forced.

" now wasn't that easy? I'm Jade. I don't like going by my last name, so sorry but I'm not telling you it." He raised an eyebrow. "Are you a _muggleborn_ then?" He sneered, spitting the word out like a curse. "Huh? Well, my bio's were both magical if that's what you mean." He rolled his eyes. "Your 'bio's'? I meant, were your parents _our kind._" "You mean were my birth parents magical?" he nodded slowly, as if to a child. "Then ya, both were as far as I know. And FYI, bio is short for biological. another way to say 'of birth'. "

"Oh, that seems like an awfully muggle concept." She raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh." She replied cautiously, wondering what a muggle was.

* * *

At that moment madam malkin came over to Jade with a hogwarts robe in her arms. "Can you take off your jacket dearie? I need to fit your robes." Jade nodded and shrugged off her jacket easily, dropping it in front of the stool, which left her gun and holster exposed to the world.

The older woman and Malfoy openly gaped at the gun.

"Could you adjust the robes so I can keep my gun under them without scaring everyone?" She asked sheepishly, Draco had by then regained his composure and sneered at the remark "Why_ do_ you carry a gun? And are you even allowed it in the school?" Jade grinned evilly " I carry a gun because I'm not used to going around unarmed, and the rules only say you can't bring dark artifacts into the school. There's nothing about weapons in the rules."

He smirked at that. "I guess you're not all bad then, that's an awfully slytherin way of thinking." She frowned in confusion at that "What the heck is slytherin? And Madam, you do still have to fit me, so please do it." She added to the woman. "I'm sorry dear, it's just...shocking that someone your age has a gun."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll put it on the counter."the madam nodded, so Jade pulled out the gun and put it on said counter.

"Slytherin is one of the four houses you can be sorted into at Hogwarts. Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious, Griffindor for the brave and loyal,-" he spat out the second one "Ravenclaw for the smart and studious, and hufflepuff is for the loyal and hardworking." He recited, while Madam Malkin adjusted the robes on Jade with her wand, making sure that the holster could be hidden underneath, and the other tailor adjusted his. When he moved his arms forward at the tailors insistence Jade noticed bruising on his arms. _"Hmm..." _She thought suspiciously.

"Huh, I think I'm going to end up in Hufflepuff then. That describes me pretty well. Griffindor seems to act before they think, Ravenclaw seems to bookish for me, and I don't think I'm that ambitious, so..Slytherin's out, sorry." He sneered at that, once again seeming a little forced.

"All done dearie!" the madam smiled. "Now, let me take this, and I'll go adjust your other robes to match." Jade grinned, saying okay as she hopped of the stool and handed the robes to the madam as grabbed her gun, sliding it into her holster. "_I wonder what's with the English and 'dearie'? I mean seriously."_ She wondered curiously, she'd been called it over 4 times now, it was a little annoying.

As she pulled on her jacket she called "Oh, and Draco..." "Hmm? Yes?" he answered curiously.

She glared over her shoulder at him. "If you end up a bully to the other houses in Hogwarts" She materialized a summon-sword at his crotch. "You won't be able to carry on the Malfoy name, understood?" He gulped and nodded stiffly.

She smiled winningly "Excellent. Then we won't have any problems, have a nice day Dragon-boy!" And with that she grabbed her new robes and joined up with her mother at the front.

_"I don't like him."_

_"It's a defense mechanism, that's all."_

_"What do you mean, he was an ass!"_

_"You didn't notice the bruises on his arms did you."_

_"What of them? He probably just got them from goofing off, I mean you come home black and blue usually."_

_"Yeah, but they looked like hand-prints, and haven't you heard that bullies are bullies because they were bullied?"_

_"So he's bullied?"_

_"I think he's abused. Vernon made those marks on my arms too, remember?"_

_"Then why'd you threaten him?"_

_"Because I wanted to."_

_"You're weird."_

_"You've been telling me that since I was little, it lost effect years ago. And remind me to pacj some of mom's bruise-balm when we get home."  
_

* * *

While she and her mother had been busy getting her robes, the others had gone off to buy her other standard supplies. So now, all she needed to get was her wand, which for some reason Hagrid seemed very exited about. Shje didn't see the big deal, it was a funny stick, that's all.

"All righ' now, Ollivander's is righ' over there." They walked up to a slightly dinged-up looking shop, with a large sign proclaiming 'Ollivanders' overhead, wow, she'd never have guessed it was the place.

"So this is where I can get my wand huh? Looks kinda run down." Hagrid chuckled " Well what d'you expect? 'E's got dozens 'a wands goin' off ev'ry day."

"Huh? What's that mean?" Dante frowned, earning a secretive grin from their guide. "You'll see."

* * *

"Hmm, no one's here." Jade muttered softly.

"Actually I'm right here Ms. Potter." A wispy voice said from behind her. "HOLY FRICK!!!" She squeaked as she whirled around, flinging a summon-sword instinctively. It ended up shaving off a good chunk of his frizzy white hair,"Oh my." he gasped, shocked.

"EEP! S-sorry about that, I'm guessing you're Mr. Ollivander, sir?" She stuttered, absolutely mortified that she'd been startled like that and had tossed a sword at him. "_Hah! You threw a sword at him! I can't believe he snuck up on you like that, you're usually great at sensing things around you, what the hell was that?" _Daia asked laughing her metaphorical butt off. _"Oh, shut up."_

"Oh, don't worry about it, I've been meaning to get a trim, is it even?" He chuckled, she grinned sheepishly and shook her head no.

"Oh well then, no great loss. So Ms. Potter, you are here for you're wand then I take it?" At her nod he continued "Exellent! Now, which is you're wand arm?" "Err, I'm actually ambidextrous sir." And she was, she needed to be with her sword style. She couldn't favor one hand over the other because she had to transfer her sword and sheath from hand-to-hand a lot.

"Oh, that's very curious. Not many wizards can use both hands equally. Even less witches so. Now, hold your arms to your sides please so I can measure you." She obediently did so, the tape measure going to work at the flick of Ollivanders wrist, measuring every inch of her while the elderly man meandered around the back, grabbing a wand here and there. When the tape got to measuring the distance between her nostrils, the shop keeper barked out an "Enough!" and the measuring tape fell limply to the ground.

* * *

"Try this one, Red oak and dragon heartstrings, 13 inches, give it a wave." he said as he handed her a wand, which she waved feeling foolish. "No,no,no, try this one, oak and unicorn hair, 10 and a half inches..." he muttered as he snatched the wand out of her hand. This process continued for a good half-hour, and Ollivander became more and more exited with every wand. Apperantly not many witches and wizards had this much trouble with finding a wand.

Some didn't react to her at all, while others had more...volatile reactions that included:  
- lighting boxes on fire  
-breaking windows  
-turning Vergil's hair pink  
-causing Nero to turn green  
-creating mini- storms in the shop

and many more, Jade lost count after the 84th wand, or was it the 85th?

Anyway, She eventually walked out with a Holly and phoenix feather wand, that apparently was the brother of Voldemort's wand, seeing as the feathers in both came from the same phoenix. Other then the last little tidbit, she really didn't care much. Just as long as it helped her cause as much mayhem as possible.

Once they'd finished their shopping, Hagrid escorted them back to muggle London where he left them after giving them some instructions. "So, righ' then. 'Ere's yer ticket fer th' train Jade, you'll haf'ta take 'er to King's cross station, you know wher tha' is righ'? Good. Then yel go through th' barrier 'tween platforms 9 an' 10 on September first. It looks solid, bu' i's not. that'll take yeh t' the Hogwart express, got tha'?"

They understood the instructions, and well, with everything they'd seen that day, intangible walls weren't that far of a stretch. As they headed home,( Dante, Trish and Lady on their motorcycles, And Kyrie and Nero sharing another, while Vergil and Jade did the same on another) Jade couldn't help smiling into Vergil's back.

_"I can't wait 'till September, there's going to be so many things going wrong for Dumb-ol'-dork. If he thinks he can get away with making me do something I don't want to, he's got another thing comin' at him."

* * *

_

In Hogwarts the headmaster shuddered, feeling like someone just walked over his grave.

* * *

**NEXT UP: THE TRAIN**


	16. SUPER COOL AND AWESOME NEWS!

**NOT AN UPDATE BUT STILL AWESOME!!!!! I AM AS OF 6:00AM JANUARY 13TH, A BIG SISTER!!!!!!!!! HIS NAME IS ALEXANDER AND HE IS THE ADORABLE-EST LITTLE BABY EVER!!!! (THOUGH I'M PROBABLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE HE'S MY LIL' BRO) HE'S A PREMIE THOUGH, SO I'LL BE A BIT BUSY FOR A WHILE.**

**I AM _NOT_ PUTTING THIS ON HIATUS THOUGH, BUT UPDATES WILL BE A LITTLE SLOW FOR A MONTH OR SO. SORRY.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**I KNOW THE LAST CHAP WAS KIND OF SUCKY, BUT I HAD A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK. SORRY.**

_"I can't wait 'till September, there's going to be so many things going wrong for Dumb-ol'-dork. If he thinks he can get away with making me do something I don't want to, he's got another thing comin' at him."_

_

* * *

_

_In Hogwarts the headmaster shuddered, feeling like someone just walked over his grave.

* * *

_

**THE TRAIN

* * *

**September 1st rolled around (AN:I'm doing a lot of timeskips huh?) quicker then any of the hunters were happy with. They stood in front of the barrier Hagrid had told them to go through apprehensively. "Sooo... who first?" Dante asked in a resigned tone.

Jade cautiously looked around. "I'll go first. Make sure no one's watching." Nero rolled his eyes. "Everyone's busy with their own business right now, it's rush-hour. And even if they did see something, they'd think they were just hallucinating, now GO." as he said the last word, he roughly shoved her towards the 'wall', and seeing her go headfirst through it, grabbed her hockey-style duffel bag and walked through, the others following quickly.

* * *

As soon as Nero got through the barrier, he side-stepped a bullet that would have blown out his brains had he stayed in place a second longer. At least she had the brains to put her silencer on her gun and aim it so it wouldn't go through the barrier. He lazily walked past her, patting her head like a dog. "Nice try girlie, but I've got years on you." he smirked. Jade growled and refrained from saying anything as she snatched her bag from him.

She sighed, her anger leaving her like a deflating balloon. "I don't want to go." she whispered softly, reality hitting her like a ton of bricks. She was going to leave home for a long time, she'd never done that before and she didn't want to.

Kyrie smiled gently, pulling her daughter into a tight hug. "If you need anything, just send any of us a letter. Lady, Dante, Vergil, Trish, any of us. We'll help you out any way we can, you know that right?" Jade nodded tearfully. "Y-yeah." she croaked.

Nero sighed, "C'mere Jade." he grumbled good naturedly as he pulled her and his wife into a hug. "You take care now, y'hear? Anyone gives you trouble, I give you full permission to go nuts on them, K?"

"Okay." She smiled softly gave everybody a hug, but as she went to give Vergil one, he pulled away. She frowned up at him, he shook his head. "Put your things away, then come back, I have something for you, then you can get your hug."

Her eyes widened before she made a mad dash into the train to shove her bag on a rack in a random compartment. It would be easy to find, the bag was bright purple with a black rose on the side for crying out loud, how common was that? She ran back quickly, knowing that Vergil always gave her the best presents. He knew what she liked the best, and his gifts always had a meaning behind them and weren't just baubles.

As soon as she stepped out from the train-car, Dante smirked and pointed to a small hallway on the platform that apparently led to the administrative offices judging from the sign above it. Jade quickly dashed over to the hallway and slipped out of sight.

Vergil stood leaning against the wall, looking utterly amused at her. "What? Do I have something in my hair?" she asked grabbing her braid and checking it. He chuckled and shook his head no. "Here. I meant to give it to you a while ago, but with everything that's been going on, I didn't have a chance, I apologize." He handed her a small black velvet covered rectangular box. She opened it curiously, her eyes widening when she saw her present.

He'd gotten her a necklace, it was obviously custom made, she faintly recognized the name on the inside of the box. The necklace was a simple thin iron chain( more durable then silver) with a miniature replica of one of Vergil's summon swords hanging delicately from it. The sword was made from green quartz, and was a beautiful shade of aqua. On either side of the sword, hanging independently, were small emeralds set in silver.

She gasped softly, as Vergil took out the necklace and clasped it around her neck, the pendant resting just below the hollow of her throat. "It suits you." he said simply. She nodded, stroking the necklace softly, for once in her life speechless. _"Why does this gift feel..possessive? Like he's marking me as his or something." _She wondered idly. Wasn't this the sort of thing you'd buy your girlfriend or something?

" I thought it would be good for you to have something to remind you of me. My..demonic half has been restless, it thinks of you as 'ours' and hasn't been very happy because of the current circumstances and how your going away. By giving you that I'm essentially marking you as off-limits to other demons unless they want to fight me because your now under my protection." he explained, blushing slightly.

Jade smiled at him, he was one of her most precious people she had. And all he was doing was trying to protect her right? The 'ours' bit had completely slipped her.

He carefully pulled her into a hug, disrupting her thoughts and kissed her temple softly. "Have a good year, practice with your sword and gun as often as you can, and for the love of all things holy, try to stay away from trouble."

She looked up at him, the picture of innocence and said "I'll try to stay away from trouble, but trouble likes me a lot. But I'll try to keep to a minimum." He nodded "Good, now go. The whistle will blow any second now.''

She cursed softly, turning and fleeing as fast as she could. She easily found the compartment she'd shoved her bag in, it was still thankfully empty. She opened the window just as the train began to pull out of the station and waved furiously at everyone, which they heartfully returned, until they were about to enter the tunnel and she had to pull her arms in.

She sighed and reached up into her duffel bag and pulled out her sword, the bag was a hockey-style bag so it was easily big enough to hide her sword.

She then fished out a rag and a bottle of oil, seating herself on one of the seats, she unsheathed her sword and began polishing it carefully, going over every single inch. She wouldn't have many chances to do this at the school and the trip was going to be awhile.

Jade continued cleaning her sword diligently, enjoying the rare moment of peace. There was no Dante, no demons, no parents, and no Daia bugging her. She could relax and rest for once.

KNOCK-KNOCK

She sighed, closing her eyes tiredly. "Every time." she muttered dejectedly. "Who is it?" she half-shouted. A bushy haired brunette poked her head through the door. "I'm Hermione Granger, a boy named Neville lost his toad, have you seen it?" she asked sheepishly.

Jade shrugged. "Sorry, no. I've been polishing my sword since the train left the station, I haven't left the com-" "RIBBIT." Jade blinked slowly. She slowly put her sword on the seat and leaned over the edge of the seat to look under it. A toad stared right back at her. She looked up at Hermione, then back at the toad disbelievingly. She slipped a hand under the seat, and the toad leaped right into her hand docilely. She sat up and offered it to the girl.

"Is this the toad?" she asked dryly, raising an eyebrow. "I-I believe it is. Is there a red mark behind his left eye?" "Yup." "Then that's Trevor. I'll return him to Neville, umm, after could I..sit with you maybe? The girls in my compartment are all complete airheads." She asked quickly.

Jade gently probed the girls thoughts,checking her intentions, she meant no harm. "Sure. No prob." she smiled as she handed the toad to the girl who grinned at her reply and took off to return the slimy amphibian.

* * *

Barely 5 minutes later Hermione returned with a book bag slung over her shoulder and sat down across from her. She got comfortable and pulled out a book, beginning to read.

Jade sighed, returning to polishing her blade carefully. She frowned, noticing a small scratch near the guard, "Damn." She muttered. "What is it?" the girl asked curiously. "A scratch, not a big one, but it's still there." Jade grumbled.

"That blade must be very important to you. Does it have a name? I don't see one anywhere." Hermione asked. Jade grinned at the girl. "Ya, it's my most prized possession, I got it from a really good friend when I was nine. And my swords name is 'beautiful nightmare'.

"Why'd you name it that?" Hermione asked. "Heh, you're full of questions aren't you? Beautiful comes from the fact that he is a beautiful sword, and is used to protect people, pure good. Nightmare comes from how he strikes fear into people when they see him. It also reflects his legacy. Pure evil." seeing the girls confusion she elaborated. "The blade is a reforged Hell vanguard's scythe blade. They're a very powerful type of demon, but also very nasty." Hermione nodded. "That makes sense, are you a demon hunter ten? You look too young, but you've got a demonic weapon and you know about them."

"So do you apparently. And I'm only in training, or I was until I was forced to come to this school. They threw the law book at my family, so I had to come."

"That's horrible! They forced you to come? That's barbaric!" Jade shrugged. "Meh, yeah. But my parents gave me permission to cause as much mayhem as possible. Only thing is I can't get caught because I promised Vergey I'd stay out of trouble." Hermione frowned. "Then, won't you be getting in trouble by causing said mayhem?"

Jade laughed. "Damn, you're smart. Not like the rest of the people around here, they seem a little slow if you know what I mean. But the definition for trouble I was taught was ' Trouble only happens after you get caught." So as long as I'm careful I'll be safe." she smiled.

"Cool, but umm, don't hunters usually have two or more weapons? You've only got one. Is it because you're in training?" She asked curiously.

"Heh, I know a guy that's got over twenty, but I've only got three so far, My sword's one, I can show you my secondary though if you want." Jade shrugged. At the girl's vigorous head nod, she put her sword in it's sheath and leaned it against the wall. She then sat up lazily and pulled her gun out from beneath her jacket holding it out to the girl, handle first.

Hermione held the gun carefully, it was heavily customized now, and you could easily tell. "A smith and Wesson 500. You've customized it a lot." Jade smiled, nodding. "Yeah."

The gun looked a little different then it used to, the handle had been extended a little, allowing for larger amounts of bullets to be stored in the gun, and the barrel was thicker so it could take her powerful charge shots easier. A piece of metal went from the tip of the barrel to the base of her grip, creating a razor sharp blade,(think Yazoo from advents children) it was heavily carved to look like gold and bronze vines covered the blade. The most notable difference was that she had 'Do you believe in God?" written in beautiful cursive long the barrel.

"Why do you have that written on the barrel? Are you religious?" Hermione frowned. "No, I'm not. And the gun's called Cassie." "Why'd you name it that?" Hermione asked. "You ever hear the song Cassie by fly leaf? The chorus goes: _Do you believe in God, written on the bullet, say yes and pull the trigger. _I really like the song, and I thought it fit, so I named the gun Cassie."

"Huh." was all Hermione could say as she handed the gun back to her new friend. "So when do we get to Hogwarts anyway?" Jade asked. "About 3 1/2 hours." Jade groaned, rolling her eyes. "Great. I _love_ long boring trips." she muttered sarcastically.

* * *

"_Attention, all students. We will be arriving at the station in ten minutes, please change into your robes if you already aren't. Thank-you."_

Jade yawned, stretching as she got up. She'd been napping for the past hour and Hermione was still reading. Did she ever stop?

Said girl sighed saying "I left my trunk in the other compartment, meet you outside the train?" Jade nodded, shooing the girl out and grabbing her robes. "God I hate these things." she grumbled sullenly, quickly changing.

The ride had gone smoothly, save for a red-headed boy who'd been a right jerk until she'd told him to get lost. But there would always be people like that around, thinking they were better then everyone else. She hated that sort of people.

She grabbed duffel bag off the rack and dumped it font of a 'luggage' sign just outside and walked out onto the dark platform.

* * *

She easily spotted a familiar head of platinum blonde hair and grinned evilly. "Oi! Dragon-boy! Get over here!" she shouted, said boy looked over with wide eyes, recognizing the nickname from Diagon Alley. She grinned even wider and motioned him over, which he did so cautiously. "How was your ride?" she asked. "Acceptable, and yours?"

"Smooth as silk dragon." She chirped. "Why do you keep calling me 'dragon'?'' "Well Draco means dragon in Latin doesn't it? And I give people I like nicknames so deal. Hey! There's 'Mione! Hermione Over here!" She shouted, changing the subject. _"She likes me? But she threatened me, how does that work?"_

"I threaten lots of people. Doesn't mean I don't like 'em. Now let's go, Hermione is waving us over to those boats." She answered him, not realizing he hadn't said it out loud. "H-how did you do that? I didn't say anything out loud!" he sputtered, making her freeze. _"Heh, you're in trouble now."" Oh shut it."_

"Meh, lucky guess. I'm good at telling what people are thinking." She shrugged, easily covering her slip-up, though she could tell he didn't buy it. She dragged him over to where the half-giant stood, smiling at her guide from Diagon alley. "How's the weather up there Hagrid?" she laughed. "Pre'ey good Jade. Now run along, no more 'n four 't a boat." he laughed.

She easily pulled Draco over to Hermione, quickly introduced them, and hopped into one of the boats, the two others following her. They were chatting away, (well, Jade and Hermione were. Draco mostly just listened.) when a certain red headed boy from earlier threw himself into the free spot on their boat.

Jade spared him a glance before going back to the current discussion at hand. Demons. Hermione wanted to know as much about them as possible, Draco was also pretty interested.

" Blitz's are a right pain, you can't attack them head on until the electrical field around them drops, it just sends a a bunch of juice up your blade and shocks you.-" "Hang on," the boy interrupted "What's elecectericipty field? And what the bloody hell is a blitz?" She rolled her eyes "Three things. 1. An ELECTRICITY field is basically a bunch of weak lightning that continuously surrounds something until the energy runs out. 2. A Blitz is a type of demon, very annoying. And 3. We weren't talking to you, so butt out."

The boy snarled at her and turned away to sulk childishly, his ears red as his hair.

A few moments later they found the boats all being pulled by an invisible force, across the large lake and towards the castle. Jade absently wondered how they did it._"The energy from the castle is attached to the boats. It's like a bungee-rope, sends the boats to the shore and then pulls them back towards the castle. Do you want to see?" _Daia inquired. "_Okay, how?" "Pull a little energy into your eyes. Don't let anyone see your eyes though, they'll go neon."_

She kept her eyes carefully averted as she did what Daia instructed, after she got used to the odd tingly feeling, she began looking around in awe. Everything was _color._ It was like those old horror movies, all black and white, but then when someone died you saw that _blood red_ that just looked so_ vibrant _and _there_. That's what it was like.

Everything around her suddenly had a sort of aura around them, a bright or dull outline that varied in thickness. She cautiously looked at Draco and Hermione, Hermione had a sort of pearl colored outline, darker though, with green overtones that extended in wavy tendrils around her. _GeniusTrainTalentGoodTrust _echoed in Jade's mind.

Draco's aura?Energy? was much more controlled looking, a steady white-gold line surrounding him, speckled with a toxic looking shade of purple. _hurthelpgoodbrotherfriendsave._the voice whispered again. She looked at the front of the boat with wide eyes, there was an off-white band of energy leading from the boat to the castle, which was currently hidden from view, all that was visible was a gathering of the same colored energy off in the distance. She also noted a sea-green gathering under them.

She stopped feeding energy to her eyes and blinked rapidly as the world returned to normal. "_Huh, thanks Di, that's a handy ability." _"_Not a problem, but just to let you know, mage sight is your new trick of the year." _

_"Bitch." _She grumbled good naturedly. The two had a little agreement, Every year Daia would give her ONE new ability, what it was depended on what she thought she'd need. So far she had Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleporting, demon sensing(she could tell how many and how close demons were within a kilometer), and now mage sight, which allowed her to see energy in the surrounding area.

"Mind yer 'eads!" Hagrid called from the back. A minute later she saw why as they passed under a large stone bridge, lit up by old fashioned lanterns to guide their way.

The sight they then saw left more then one jaw hanging open.

A gigantic castle, made of dark grey stones with hundreds of windows dotting the walls like splashes of yellow-orange colored paint. At each corner of the castle was a tower, varying in height, the castle seemed to almost glow from the sheer amount of energy the building was exuding. It felt alive.

Even without her new mage sight on, she could _feel_ the energy. It wrapped around the boats like a thick blanket as they approached, it felt different then demonic energy though. More neutral, and...almost lighter. Like it weighed less she observed as she twirled her braid lazily, an old habit she'd always done when she was thinking.

The boats docked themselves on the shore, a few meters away a large staircase led up to a ginormous set of mahogany doors. Hagrid herded them all up to the doors, no one really said anything about it, they were too busy staring at the castle.

Hagrid knocked loudly on a door three times, after which professor Mcgonagall opened the doors "The first years, I presume Hagrid?" she asked sternly. He nodded, and ushered the children into a large hallway.

As they entered, Jade allowed her braid to fall from her hand, closing her eyes and stopping in place. She cracked her neck loudly, which startled many of the people around her who were caught off gaurd and snapped open her emerald eyes that _glowed_ with barely restrained power and mischief. She smirked, looking like the cat that caught the canary, before striding to the front of the crowd like she owned the place.

"Show time."


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey guys, bad news. We had to let my little brother go a week ago because of complications, he's somewhere better now though right?_

p.s. sorry for the short chapter.

* * *

**Interlude-What's going on?**

**

* * *

**

Vergil snarled aggravatedly, running a gloved hand through sweat-soaked hair, regarding the mass of dead bodies around him that were either floating in the water or spread out on the docks dead. He grabbed a corpse beside him and threw it in the air, riddling it full of holes with his summon-swords.

Ever since Jade had left that morning, he'd been restless. His demon hadn't left him alone at all, and he missed her already, as cliche'd as it sounded.

"You're in a shitty mood."

He turned around, and tensed at seeing his brother. "Dante. What do you want?" he asked. Dante shrugged, stepping over a body smoothly as he made his way to stand beside Vergil. "Meh, nothing much. But you wanna know something?" He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Dante quickly triggered and poked Vergil in the shoulder. _**"Tag, you're it." **_he grinned, taking off towards the mountains. Vergil stood shocked for a minute before grinning in a feral manner. This would take care of his anger.

He triggered and took off after Dante, letting out a roar to let him know the chase was on.

* * *

They chased each other over the mountains running and wrestling with each other, until Dante managed to tackle Vergil into a corner of the cathedral and put him in a headlock with his legs around Vergil's arms and noogied him for all he was worth.

"Damn it 'te! Uncle, Dammit uncle!" Vergil laughed, de-triggering, Dante snickered and copied him a few seconds later. "So, feel a bit better now?" he asked, nuzzling his older brother's shoulder.

Vergil sighed, sagging a bit into Dante's arms and nodded. "Yes, much. We haven't done that since we were boys." he smiled softly. "Thank-you." Dante chuckled and smirked, untangling his legs from around Virgil's chest. "So..." Dante grinned

"You missing your little mate yet?" Vergil tensed and sputtered. "She is not my mate you ass! She's eleven!" the younger shrugged. "Yeah, mom was how many centuries younger then dad? Everyone's betting on when you two get together. I mean seriously, you two are almost NEVER apart, you want proof? Her schedule is: get up, get ready, go train with you, go to school, go to your place for lunch, go to school, go drop her stuff off at home, go hunting/ training with you, go have supper, go do her homework at your place... are you seeing a pattern here?" Vergil blinked slowly, eyes wide.

"she's not my mate." he finally managed to grumble.

"Riiight. Whatever you say bro." Dante smirked

* * *

**Back in Hogwarts

* * *

**

_As they entered, Jade allowed her braid to fall from her hand, closing her eyes and stopping in place. She cracked her neck loudly, which startled many of the people around her who were caught off guard and snapped open her emerald eyes that __glowed with barely restrained power and mischief. She smirked, looking like the cat that caught the canary, before striding to the front of the crowd like she owned the place._

_"Show time."

* * *

_

Jade stood idly at the front of the crowd, looking up at the imposing woman that was Minerva McGonagall unflinchingly.

"'Welcome to Hogwarts,' she said. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

_"Ya, found that all out from dragon-boy, she gonna let us eat soon or not?" _

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

_"__Hey Di, is it just me or do you think that causes a lot of grief, I mean, they're pitting everyone against each other, it's like they encourage bullying or something."_ "_I agree with you, that would cause some problems."_

''The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.' Her eyes lingered for a moment on a pudgy boy's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on the red-heads smudged nose. Hermione, Jade noticed out of the corner of her eye, was nervously trying to flatten her hair.

Jade put her hand on Hermione's and smiled reassuringly. "You look fine." she whispered, earning a soft smile. Draco stood just behind them, looking every bit the aristocrat.

'I will return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly."

_"Oh, that's really going to happen."

* * *

_

About 5 minutes later the professor returned to the more then slightly raucous group of 11 year olds, "Follow me please. This way to the great hall." she commanded.

Jade strutted into the hall at the front of the pack, seemingly oblivious to everything, but in reality was skimming through the minds of those around her.

_"Was I really that small?''_

_"Gods, can't they hurry up?"_

_" Jade is becoming problematic...control.."_

Jade's head snapped up, looking towards the source of the last thought. _"Dumbledore" _she hissed mentally, tuning into his 'wavelength'.

_"Jade is not acting as she should, if that blasted muggle hadn't taken her away from her aunt's, she'd be properly broken in. But now I have to deal with a independent, demon-hunting girl! But If I can manage for the Weasleys to..._" Suddenly his eyes locked onto hers, and his mind shut her out.

Her eyes widened, the only action betraying her shock. "_The fuck?! Daia, how'd he block me out? No human's done that before! The hell?" _She panicked."_I don't know, some demons can block telepathy, but not many. Lucky for us his shields are weak, easily breakable, but do not try to break them. His shields seem to be tied to his psyche, it could either kill him or destroy his mind."_

_"Ok, but he is sooo getting it. Now, I believe after the sorting he says a speech and food appears, well how about we..." _Jade started to plot with Daia, keeping her mind shielded carefully.

* * *

"Attention." The deputy headmistress called, "Your attention please. We will now begin the sorting." While Jade had been plott- I mean thinking, she'd put a battered old hat on a little stool in front of the table that all the teachers were sitting at.

She stared at it curiously, it was old and tattered with a large brim, but there was something about it...

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

"What..the..hell." Jade said finally after pulling her jaw off the floor. A talking hat? that just wasn't right.

"Abbott, Hannah!" The stern headmistress shouted. Said girl stumbled up to the stool and sat down nervously. McGonagall put the battered hat on her head. It seemed to frown for a few seconds, before shouting "HUFFLEPUFF!!!!" The table to the far left started clapping happily as she took off the hat and ran over to take her seat.

The sorting continued in that fashion for a while, Hermione ended up in gryffindor, Draco went to slytherin after a rather heated argument with the hat.

And then, finally, her turn came.

* * *

"Potter, Jade!"


	19. Chapter 19

"_Potter_, Jade!" the deputy headmistress called. As Jade stepped forward, whispering broke out among the students.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The _Jade Potter?"

She shifted uncomfortably as she felt hundreds of eyes on her while she walked up to the rickety old stool beside professor McGonagall. She gingerly sat down and allowed the woman to place the hat on her head, it fell down past her eyes. She felt a pressure against her mental shields and pushed back roughly. "Miss Potter," the hat muttered softly "If I am to sort you you will need to lower your sheilds slightly."_Daia?" __Do it. I'll make sure the old coot doesn't try anything." _With her friend's approval, she lowered her shields just enough that the hat could slip through.

She shuddered as she felt the tendrils of foreign energy enter her mind. The touch was feather-soft, and meant to be reassuring, but it was strange to her. It was usually the other way around."_**I'm sorry that this makes you uncomfortable,**_" the hat apologized "**_but it is necessary if I am to sort you. Now, let's get too it shall we?''_**

The hat didn't wait for her as it began to dig through her mind **_''Well this is interesting, there are two distinct personalities in here, which one do I sort?"_**_"Sort Jade dummy."_Daia snorted. **_"Very well, let's see here. You certainly have not had an easy life that's for sure, hmm...difficult, very difficult._****_`You have plenty of courage, you need it to face demons everyday like you do. But no, you are not meant for the house of lions, you dislike the limelight too much. Nor Ravenclaw, yours and the others knowledge is vast, but you much prefer fighting to studying. Slytherin, Slytherin is not quite right either. You are cunning, oh yes. But you lack the subtlety and ambition needed. No, I think the best __house for you is...''_**

**''HUFFLEPUFF!!!!''**

The far table, decked in yellow and black erupted in cheers, while the others groaned. "Traitor!" she heard from the crowd of unsorted first-years "You're supposed to be in Gryffindor!" she looked and saw that it was the red-head from the train. "And I care what you think, why? I'm in the house of the loyal and hardworking. Suits me just fine, after all..." she smirked "It's better then being in the same house as you."

Without another word she _stalked_, for that was the only word that described her gait, to the Hufflepuff table where she was greeted enthusiastically by her new housemates.

* * *

After 'Weasly, Ronald' was sorted into gryffindor, and 'Zabini, Blaise' to Slytherin, the headmaster stood up and beamed as if being here was the best thing ever (yeah right)

"Welcome!" he smiled "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Before we begin, I would like to say a few words, and they are; nitwit!" Jade tensed minusculely and focused her energy. "Oddment!" She created a weak summon-sword beneath the head's table. "And tweak! Thank-you!" He sat down just as the food appeared and then-

**"Bang!!" **

he front of the table rocketed up, depositing food and drinks all over the teachers. The headmaster was covered in gravy and had a chicken on his head, a very funny sight. The hall went deathly silent for a minute, then erupted in howls of laughter that shook the hall.

"That's enough!!" the headmaster thundered, his grandfatherly mask cracking slightly. The students quieted immediately, as if sensing his anger. He waved his wand and the table was in perfect condition again. Another wave and the teachers were clean again, the food already replaced on the table.

The old man's eyes were drawn to Jade, as if he knew she'd done it. She smirked and lowered her shields slightly, 'tapping' his to get his attention. "_Cheers headmaster Dumbledore." _She purred, noticing that Snape and the man in the purple turban were looking at her also. Interesting. They could hear her too?

_"The score is Hunter:1/ stupid old wizard:0. And you know you can't tell anyone I blew up the table, you'd have to prove it which," _Jade smirked _ "is impossible. So," _She raised her goblet to him _" cheers Albus fucking Dumbledore. You made a bad enemy, and I'm going to enjoy every second of it." _She proceeded to gulp down the juice, grinning all the while. Her last thought to him before she severed the connection brutally was "_Mmm. Pumpkin."_

When she saw his furious expression she just couldn't help it, she laughed.

* * *

_"_Hey, who's the guy with the turban?" She asked a random boy. "That's professor Quirrel, he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts._"_ She looked at him incredulously " He doesn't look like he could defend himself from an unhatched chimera seed!" She snorted. "A what?" the boy asked "Normal-person saying." she shrugged. The boy seemed a little upset at that "You saying I'm not normal then? Just 'cause you're-" "Look," Jade interrupted. "I said normal because wizards like us are technically speaking anomaly's. We aren't common, therefore we are not normal. Deal. With. It."

Without sparing another word to the boy she turned back to the food and wrinkled her nose. It was all greasy high-fat stuff. She eventually decided on some chicken she found along with salad and a goblet of pumpkin juice.

Nearly two hours later, when the last of the desserts had dissapeared, the headmaster stood up. "Now that we are all fed and watered-""_What are we, plants?""_ I have a few start of the term announcements. First years should know, that the forbidden forest, east of the castle, is strictly off limits. Mr. Filch has added 25 new items to the list of items not allowed on school property. And lastly, the third floor corridor is off-limits, unless you wish to die a painful, gruesome death. Be warned."

Jade was grinning crazily at the statement. "_All right. Now things are getting interesting!" _She laughed mentally. Taking her new 'mage-sight' for a spin, her eyes turned neon as she gazed around the castle. She easily found the corridor and noted several distinct energies that all felt very powerful. "Let's see what they've got, hmm Jay-Jay?" Daia purred dangerously. Jade shuddered, feeling the blood-lust that was inherent as a demonic being. She could almost taste the coppery life-giving substance on her tongue. _"Yeah." _She grinned_ "Let's do it."

* * *

_

**Annnd, done. another short chappie, but my brain is fried right now. Sorry.**_  
_


	20. Chapter 20

_"Let's see what they've got, hmm Jay-Jay?" Daia purred dangerously. Jade shuddered, feeling the blood-lust that was inherent as a demonic being. She could almost taste the coppery life-giving substance on her tongue. "Yeah." She grinned "Let's do it."

* * *

_

The end of the feast came and went, along with the task of the prefects leading the students to their respective houses. They entered the Hufflepuff dorms at a fairly sedated pace, taking the sights of the castle and trying(and failing) to memorize the route.

Jade looked around the common room with a soft smile, it was nice. It was a large circular room decorated in rich earthy tones with black and gold accents. The two people who had guided them to the room stood in the center of the room talking to a slightly overweight and motherly looking woman with mousy brown hair pulled back in a small bun with pieces flying everywhere.

"Hello dearies," the woman said, noticing them. "my name is professor sprout, I teach herbology, the study of magical plants, and am current head of Hufflepuff. If you have any problems or concerns, just come to my office and I'll see what I can do." She smiled happily at them, meaning it fully.

"Now, before I send you all to bed, there is something I need to say; we of Hufflepuff are often considered the weakest, the stupidest. Simply because we are not brilliant, we're not courageous warriors, and we don't possess the cunning of a snake. They are wrong. We are the strongest, we work the hardest and are loyal to a fault. If the other houses are a grand and beautiful castle, then we are the beams that hold it up. Without us, they would be nothing. Remember this, as you walk through the halls of Hogwarts, and learn the Arte of magic. We are Hufflepuff. We are strong."

The nearly magical silence that bound the room remained, as the students went about their nightly routines.

Jade went to the first year girls dormitory and saw that all their luggage had already been delivered. Hers easily stood out at the end , in front of the sole window in the spacious room. She hopped onto the bed, it was quite comfy. Not as much as hers, but then again nothing was. She took note of the other girls that came in, leaving it to Daia to memorize their energy's out of plain old paranoia.

The bed was a 4-poster double with brown and gold curtains with black pillows and a honey coloured comforter. She dug through her duffel bag and took out her sword, hiding it under the mattress, then her gun, which she hid under the pillow.

She looked up and frowned at the small cluster of girls at the other end of the room, one of them was crying. She quickly went over and asked "What's wrong?". The girl sniffled and through her tears and hiccups replied "I-I miss my mom." Jade gave the girl a glare and asked "Well you're in a boarding school. Deal with it. You want a ba-ba and a story too?" she asked sarcastically, though her voice lacked it's usual venom. "Umm...a story would be nice." the girl asked softly.

Jade blinked slowly, then rolled her eyes. "Fine. If anyone else wants to listen, feel free." Once everyone was settled, she began. "two millenniums ago, there was a war. Between the human world...and the underworld. But somebody woke up to justice, and stood up against this legion of demons, alone. His name was Sparda. This is his story..."

She told the tale of Sparda as she'd heard it from Dante, regaling tales of his strength, and how he'd turned his back on demon kind, fighting instead for humanity's sake.

"... and he struck down Mundus, only to be injured badly at the same time. As Mundus crawled back to the demon world to heal, Sparda was left on the floor of the forest, slowly bleeding to death..."

She paused dramatically, noting how everyone's eyes were on her, any thoughts of home swept away as they collectively held their breaths, eager to hear what happened next. "aaaaaannnddd, goodnight!" she laughed at their faces. "I'll finish tomorrow, but for now we need sleep, classes tomorrow, remember?" She looked down at the small girl that had been crying and grinned.

The girl was fast asleep.

_"You're such a softie, __you know?" _Daia chuckled. "_Yeah, so? I can't stand people crying and you know it."_

* * *

Morning came quickly, too quickly for a lot of people. Jade was one of them. She'd scarfed down her breakfast and was running to the western corridor where McGonagall's classroom was. She slipped into the room just as the bell rang. "Whew, safe." she grinned, barely out of breath from the run.

For transfiguration Hufflepuff had been paired with Gryffindor, and to Jade's annoyance the only free spot was beside whats-his-name from the train. She let out a long sigh as she plopped down in the seat beside absently started looking around the classroom before her eyes settled on a gray tabby cat sitting on the teacher's desk. "Hi, I think we-" the red-head didn't have a chance to finish what he was saying, Jade had already left to go pet the cat.

"Well aren't you pretty?" She grinned at the seemingly shocked cat, scratching one of it's ears. Jade froze after a second and frowned at the cat. "You're not a cat, are you?" she dead-panned, earning laughter from the class.

"OI! If it's not a cat, then what is it, _Potty_?" hooted a random Gryffindor. She rolled her eyes and sneered, opening her mouth to answer- but then the cat hopped off the desk and did something that proved her statement right.

It turned into professor McGonagall.

Jade squawked and then laughed, "Dude, that's awesome! How'd you do it?" The stern professor gave her a slightly disgruntled glare for her previous actions. "Well, ms. Potter, that was a form of transfiguration known as an animagus transformation..."

* * *

**N**othing really happened in charms, other then the incredibly short professor falling off his stack of books when he announced her name much to Jade's embarrassment.

* * *

After lunch, Jade found herself in the potions labs down in the dungeons with the Slytherins. She sighed, looking around the dim classroom curiously, her eyes lighting up when she saw Draco. "Hey! Dragon-boy! What-s up?" She laughed, leaping over him easily to slide into the seat next to him. She grinned at his shocked face. "Err-nothing much I-"

"10 points from Hufflepuff for jumping around the classroom ms. Potter." An oily voice sneered from behind her. She turned in her seat and looked up at the sneering face of professor Snape. "Oh! Sorry, didn't even realize. I'm way too used to running and jumping around everywhere. I'm ADD." The man simply sneered at her and with a dramatic flip of his cloak walked to the front of the classroom. "_Huh, think he uses a spell for that? Looks dramatic enough.''' _

After taking attendance he began to speak "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses - I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." (taken from the book)

Jade raised an eyebrow at him, was this guy for real? Seriously.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" She blinked and frowned in concentration "_Daia,any-" _

"Times up. What's the difference between monkshood and wolfs-bane?" This one she knew. "There isn't one, it's the same plant, also known as Aconite." she grinned, earning a sneer from the sour man. "5 points from gryffindor for being a know it all." he snapped.

"Are you SERIOUS!" she nearly shouted at the professor, she'd gotten points _taken _for a right answer? "10 points and detention for shouting at a teacher, Potter. Now-"

"No way," she snarled " I got it right and you took points away for being a know-it-all? I'm outta here." she grabbed her bag and stalked towards the door, people like him pissed her off like nothing else. She turned the knob, only to find it was locked. "Ms. Potter return to your seat, _now._" She didn't answer, her form turning deadly calm.

* * *

Deep inside Jade's mind, Daia shuddered. When Jade got like this, you knew it was bad. And it was only her first day? God save them all. Jade had always loathed being locked anywhere with a deep passion, it reminded her too much of the Dursley's.

* * *

"Let me out." she whispered, voice utterly emotionless.

"Ms. Po-" Snape froze mid-word, the young hunter was looking at him out of the corner of her eye, but that wasn't what scared him. It was that the visible eye was held no emotion, just pure unfiltered power. The neon-green orb regarded him coldly, as she repeated her request, faint green swords beginning to appear, still barely visible and intangible.

The threat was still there.

He wordlessly flicked his wand, opening the door. He stared at the girl as she coolly walked out, the class silent during the whole exchange.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and snapped at the dazed students "What are you doing just sitting there? Get out a quill and ink! You're taking notes today!"

This was going to be a loooooooonnngggg year.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey this is bad news, but due to the fact that i'm in Manitoba for the summer, I won't be able to write or post. My dad doesn't have internet so i'm using a friends computer to post this. I won't have access to a computer for the rest of the summer. Sorry.**


	22. Chapter 22

_The threat was still there._

_He wordlessly flicked his wand, opening the door. He stared at the girl as she coolly walked out, the class silent during the whole exchange._

_He shook himself out of his thoughts and snapped at the dazed students "What are you doing just sitting there? Get out a quill and ink! You're taking notes today!"_

_This was going to be a loooooooonnngggg year.

* * *

_

_"How dare he!" _Jade seethed mentally, her face blank. _"He's a teacher! Even if he doesn't like someone, it gives him no right to be a bully! It's against the rules isn't it?" _

_"You will be taking this up with Dumbledork I presume?" _Jade snarled a series of expletives at Daia that I dare not write, her energy whipping around her, deceptively calm visage save her glowing eyes. "_fuck yeah! And-crud, I don't know where his office is." _She realized, her anger momentarily forgotten. "_Did I, or did I not give you a new technique barley 2 days ago Jade Evenstonian Potter?" _Daia snapped at her forgetful host.

She smacked her forehead "Doh! God I'm an idiot!" Jade groaned, quickly activating her** 'sight'** and pinpointing the headmaster easily.

_"Alright, now we go that-a way!" _She smirked, turning down a hallway, before noticing something out of the corner of her eye. She backed up and looked at the hallway she'd just come down, noting the destruction "Oops, heh-heh. _Yeah~_ Time to skedaddle!" Jade sweat-dropped, running down the hall towards the headmaster.

She'd forgotten to keep a lid on her energy in her anger, The damage had resulted in 25 broken windows, 128 terrified students, a now white mrs. Norris, and a cracked floor.

* * *

Jade stood at the base of a gargoyle, looking at it angrily. "_Everything in the castle moves except what I want to!" _"Oi! Bastard! Lemme see the headmaster!" She snapped at the statue, hoping it was sentient to some degree. **"Password?" **It croaked. "How about gravel." She snarled, eyes sparking. "As in- you're going to _be_ gravel if you don't let me through."

Apparently even statues have some degree of self-preservation when faced with an angry Potter.

She stepped onto the revolving staircase, allowing it to take her up to the door that led to Dumbledore's office. "_Alright Jade, calm down. You need to be thinking clearly when dealing with this...problem."_ Daia murmured softly to her host. "_I am calm..to a point. But I understand."_

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself, then kicked down the headmasters door, face impassive. At the large desk in the back sat the _esteemed_ chief mugwump Dumbledore. "Ah, Jade!" he smiled benevolently "What are you doing out of class my dear girl? Not up to any mischief like your father I hope." he chuckled, eyes twinkling in a supposed-to-be hypnotizing way.

"I am here to file a complaint against one Severus Snake-I mean Snape for student harassment and abuse of power." She said with slight malice, walking over the fallen door to stand before the old(I mean ancient!) man.

"What do you mean my dear girl? Are you quite sure you didn't aggrevate him a touch?" He chuckled brightly. Jade's eyes sparked neon as her anger boiled beneath her calm demeanor. "I am quite sure, _headmaster._" She snarled through clenched teeth. " He asked me questions that, according to a friend, were at 5th year level. Then, when I got one right, he proceeded to take points from my house for being a_ know it all_. He acted like he hates me, when I only met him this class!"

"My dear girl, mayhaps you're simply misinterpreting things." eyes narrowing slightly in fake grandfatherly concern. Jade snapped _"Ooh boy, here we go." _Daia groaned, Jade too absorbed in her anger to hear a word.

"**I"**

*SMASH* The sound of many of Dumbledore's fragile silver artifacts crashing to the floor

**"Am _Not_****"**

"KA-BANG" The silvery basin in the corner exploded, a disarray of haunting voices, welling up from within

**_"MISSINTERPERATING" _**

there was a lull in the destruction, causing Dumbledork to sag in relief. Oh how foolish he was to think it was really over.

She took in a deep breath...

_**"ANYTHING YOU IDIOTIC, IMBECILIC WASTE OF FLESH!"**_

The portraits shook in their frames, as the reamaining destroyable items in the office exploded into a keleidoscope of color.

Jade turned on her heel and stormed towards the door. "My dear-" _***Shunk* **_A summon-sword nicked his cheek, hitting the portrait behind him, earning gasps from the other portraits in the room, as it had narrowly missed the portraits crotch."I am no ones _dear girl_." She snapped, her voice unknowingly slipping into a sibilant hiss as she left.

The headmaster sighed, sinking into his chair relieved that the menace that had been meant to be his weapon left.

***BANG***

the headmaster was thrown ass over teakettle as the sword behind him exploded, as Jade's haunting laugh echoed in the remains of the once glorious office. "ku-ku-ku-ku."

* * *

_"So when you say you're no one's anything, does that include Vergil?" _Daia asked slyly. Jade froze, her thoughts a whirlwind of confusion" _Wh-what do you mean by that? _she squaked mentally. " No way." She added aloud "No. Just-just NO! No way! He-I- jus- NOOO! He's way to good, and I'm just a kid and-and-and just NO!" her arms drawn tight to her chest as she shook her head vigourously.

Little did she know the halls echoed well, a little to well, allowing Hermione who was in the next corridor to hear the girl clearly. "_Who's she talking to?" _The bookworm wondered. "_I'm going to need to research this."_


End file.
